Sin's Wrath
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: A new evil has appeared, a group called Sin has taken over and is trying to control the world through a Tournament. Follow Russell and his friend Bren as they try to stop the group. Rated T to be safe.
1. Galbanian Assault

AN: I decided to remake my old Yugioh fanfiction from scratch and may include some speed dueling. Now first off. I will allow people to send in their own characters. However I can not promise them to be in. Just saying. Also the decks will be made up of my own personal ideas of cards and such. Some will be real and others will not. Also in the anime they could set cards in face up defensive mode. That's what I'm allowing, so don't bitch to me about it. Also the setting is a bit between GX and 5'Ds.

Somewhere, in a deep cave, lit only by candle light, seven people were chanting.

The chant didn't seem normal by any standards. All seven were cloaked in identical robes.

The One in the middle spoke after the chant was finished, his voice strong.

"It is almost time, we shall control the spirits for the Dark Lord" He said

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"You all know the plan" The man continued, "Remember, we are the embodiment of Sin and our power is limitless in this dark world" He said, he laughed and every clapped politely for his small speech.

The scene cuts to Domino High School, currently during recess.

"I summon Axe Raider in Attack mode"

In the middle of the playground a duel was going on, right on the blacktop. Both duelist wore their uniforms, one was a little chubby but had a tough face, his hair was short and brown and he smiled as he played his next card against the student

"I then give him Big Bang Shot, which not only boosts his attack by 400 but gives him a trampling effect" He said, "Now take out his Giant Soldier of stone and end this duel" He cried out

The Warrior monster charged at the stone statue and swung his axe, cutting it in half, and the duelist life points went to zero.

Clapping could be heard as the duel disks deactivated and he turned to his friend

One of them had long black hair tied back, and a pendant of Yin and Yang around his neck, he smiled. This was Bren Tenkage.

"Russell nice going" Bren said

"Yeah so we are gonna sign up for the Battle City?" Russell asked

"Of course we are, we are the two best duelists in the School, well currently, no one can beat Yugi, or Joey" Bren said holding up his deck, he smiled

"Come on we better get back to class, we can sign up after school at the Kami Shop" Bren said and the duo walked back inside.

After School the duo rode their bikes to the old Game shop, it wasn't fancy or anything but Kami was the one place to find any game you were looking for.

The old man smiled as the two walked in

"Let me guess, you want to sign up for the Kaiba Corp Battle city?" He asked and the three nodded

"Sign here and let me check the database for any information on each of you" He typing on the nearby computer.

"Right, Russell Figgins, ah the Warrior Duelist, yes rank 5 out of 6. Alright your in the tournament" He said and Russell High Fived Bren

"Bren Tenkage, interesting, the Swarming duelist, ranked 6 out of 6, you are most certainly in this tournament" He said smiling

"You two will be provided with two brand new duel disk and these" He said handing them two more stream lined duel disks, and instead of a blue line, it had a silver line along the disk. He also gave them each a clear card

"A locator card I assume" Bren said

"You saw the one a few years ago, ah I remember like it was yesterday, Yugi certainly did a good job that time" The man said smiling

"Right see ya later" Bren said as he and Russell walked out

"So Yugi think they will both be good challenges?" The man asked a shadowy figure in his back room

"I think they are people to keep an eye on" The voice replied, he sounded like a more adult version of Yugi and the man laughed a bit.

Bren and Russell got back onto their bikes and made their way back home.

A Few days passed and soon Battle City was upon them. Bren and Russell were out of their uniforms, Bren's outfit was a Black Shirt with a Blue Vest over it and black cargo pants. The pendant was also around his neck.

Russell's outfit consisted of a blue long sleeved shirt with brown slacks, unlike Bren who opted for his school shoes, he had regular tennis shoes.

"Alright, so now what do we do?" Russell asked Bren, they had no idea how the tournament was going to start, they could see many other duelist wearing similar duel disks, and they could even see familiar faces, like Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Aster Phoenix, and even Jaden Yuki.

"Attention all duelists!" a voice on a speaker called out, everyone looked up and saw a large blimp with the Kaiba Corp Logo on it, on the side was a large T.V. Monitor where they saw a man announcing and getting everyone's attention, "I now present to you, Mr. Kaiba" He said and moved off screen as the famous duelist in his classic Battle City outfit appeared on screen.

"Welcome duelists, I first want to congratulate all of you who have decided to join the tournament. I'm sure you are all wondering how this will work so allow me to explain the rules. First off the ante system will be in place, you lose, you the winner may take any card from you as well as the number of anted locator cards.

The number of locator cards needed to advance to the next round will be 10, and by inserting them all into the duel disk you will be able to find the location of the finals.

8 duelists will only be able to advance to the finals so I wish you the best of luck. The tournament begins in one hour so prepare yourselves Domino City!" He called out and the screen went blank. People began to cheer and clap and Bren closed his eyes and chuckled

"This is going to get good" Bren said smiling

"I agree Bren, I agree" Russell said

An hour passed and Bren and Russell were separated, they agreed to not duel each other unless it was in the finals. Russell went to the Town Square while Bren went to the docks.

Russell when he got to the square saw a large crowd watching a duel in progress so he figured he take a look at the action. He pushed his way through the crowd and saw the duelists

The first duelist was the green haired duelist Weevil Underwood who had his Great Moth (2600 ATK) on the field, it was on the field waiting for a command. While the other duelist was one who he thought he recognized but couldn't place his finger on it. He wore a dark blue coat but had gold buttons running down the middle. His duel disk was different from the others in Domino city but was instead a Crimson red one. His short military cut brown hair certainly set him apart from other duelist.

On his side of the field was what looked like a Soldier in uniform (2000 ATK) but in on his back was a rocket launcher. As well as two face downs.

Weevil LP (Life points): 1900

?: 3200 LP

"Grr… Take This, Great Moth blow way his soldier" Weevil said, he seemed angry at the man as the moth flew into the air and sent out gusts but the soldier kept his cool and revealed a trap.

"I activate my trap, emergency reinforcements" He said his voice a deep Russian accent, the trap card shown an image of a Swordsman of landstar being supported by a Marauding Captain and D.D. Warrior Lady

"By paying half my life points I can special summon from my hand for one turn two warrior type monsters (LP 1600) and I choose to summon Galbanian Sniper and my Galbanian Commander" He said

The two monsters looked like similarly clad soldiers but the Sniper was a female with what looked like a Mosin-Nagant (1900 ATK) while the commander held what looked like an AK74 and wore a Red Beret (1900 ATK)

"So what I still will destroy your Galbanian rocket soldier" Weevil said

"Sorry that is where you are wrong" He said, "you see by paying half my life points again, for one turn my Galbanian Commander can give all the ATK of all Galbanian monsters to one of his comrades, and I choose my Galbanian Rocket Soldier" He said as his life points went down to 800 his Rocket soldier's ATK went to 5800

"No way…impossible…." Weevil said at a lost of words

"Rocket Solider destroy that over sized bug with your Missile assault" He called out, the Soldier pulled his rocket launcher off his back and fired right at the moth destroying it in an awesome display of fire and explosives.

"I will be taking that locator card, as for a rare card I do not need anything of yours" He said taking the card from the now scared duelist.

"Who here wishes to challenge me, Rommel Nein to a duel?" He asked

"Rommel Nein, I remember now, he is that famous Commander, they call him a dueling genius, can't blame Kaiba for getting him to join the tournament" Russell thought

People were backing away, the way he trounced Weevil was enough to stop any takers.

Russell stepped into the circle holding the duel disk

"I'm in" He said activating it, "I bet my one Locator card"

"Finally a soldier among cowards, come let us begin this war, I will do the same and bet one locator card" Rommel said activating his duel disk

"Lets duel" Both called out

"I will start this skirmish, I summon Galbanian Foot soldier in defense mode" He said as the monster appeared, it looked like a regular foot soldier, with what looked like an MP40 in his hands (500 ATK, 900 DEF)

"I end my turn with one facedown, its your turn" Rommel said

Russell drew and smiled

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode (1700 ATK) attack with axe slam bash" Russell cried out as the warrior swung his axe destroying the soldier

"You activate my soldier's effect, when he is sent to the graveyard as a result of combat, I am allowed to special summon one Galbanian soldier from my deck or add one Galbanian monster to my hand, I summon another Galbanian soldier to the field" Rommel said summoning another soldier to the field.

Russell sighed and laid two cards face down

"I end my turn" He said.

Rommel drew his next card and smiled

"I summon my Galbanian Sniper in attack mode" He said summoning the Sniper woman, she held her gun up at Russell (1900 ATK 1000 DEF)

"By paying 1000 life points I can have her attack you directly, now then Galbanian sniper, attack Russell directly" He said as she took aim and fired hitting Russell dead on

Russell: 2100 LP

Rommel: 3000 LP

"I end my turn" He said

Russell drew his next card

"I release Axe Raider in order to summon Axe Knight" He said as the monster appeared, he looked like a Knight but the armor was different, it looked like the sleeves of the mail was torn unevenly, as well as the pant legs. In his hands was a big axe hence the name, (2300 ATK 1400 DEF)

"Attack his Galbanian Soldier with Axe cutting storm" Russell called out and the monster swung multiple times cutting up the soldier

"A good move but I take no life point damage" He said but then he saw his life point counter go down, by 1400 to be precise

"What the?" He asked

"Axe Knight has a Trampling effect, since your monster was in defense mode, my monster could still inflict damage to your life points" Russell said

Rommel: 1600 LP

Russell: 2100 LP

"A clever move but I activate the trap, Retaliation" Rommel said, the card image looked like a Galbanian Soldier firing on a goblin attack squad and behind him lies the body of the Galbanian commander with a spear in his back.

"This trap only activates if I have two Galbanian monsters on the field and one of them is destroyed in battle, with this card I can have my other monster attack as if it was my battle phase, and with a boosted 500 ATK for this turn. Sniper, avenge your comrade" He called out and the Sniper took aim and fired at the Axe Knight destroying it.

Russell: 2000

"Don't forget my Soldier's effect, I summon another Galbanian soldier to the field in attack mode" Rommel said

"Darn it, what am I going to do?" Russell thought? He looked at his hand, he had a powerful monster, Buster Blader but no way to summon him, it wouldn't matter because next turn he was going to get taken down…unless…

"I end my turn by playing two cards facedown and end my turn" Russell said holding a card in his hand, it was only his Buster Blader but if he can pull off this move just right, he would win the duel.

Rommel drew his next card

"Now then Soldier attack him directly" He said as the soldier fired a few rounds in Russell

Russell: 1500 LP

"Sniper, end this battle" Rommel called out and the Sniper fired her gun

"I win, it was a good duel but I'm afraid you lost" Rommel said but then he noticed something, Russell's life points were at 600, they should have gone down to 0

"Sorry but I activate a spell card, my emergency provisions, and by destroying another card on the field, I was able to gain 1000 life points" Russell said

"A good move but next turn you will be defeated" Rommel said

"Sorry but there won't be a next turn, because the card I destroyed was called the Gem of the Hero (the image looked like a lone White Gem sitting on a Pedestal), and it if is destroyed by an effect card while it is face down on the field, I can special summon one warrior type monster for this turn, and I choose my Buster Blader" He said summoning the monster

(2600 ATK)

"What was the point of that?" Rommel asked

"Because I play the trap card Summoned Strike (the Card looked like a Marauding Captain charging out of a pillar of light) which only can activate if I special summon a monster this turn and by paying half my life points, my Buster Blader inflict damage equal to his attack to your life points" Russell said

Rommel closed his eyes and chucked as a wave of energy hit him taking out the rest of his life points.

Russell: 300 LP

Rommel: 0 LP

The duel disks deactivated and Rommel walked over to Russell and shook his hand

"You were a great duelist today, for that I congratulate you, here is my locator card, which card do you desire from my deck?" Rommel asked

"I wouldn't mind taking that Emergency Reinforcements" Russell said and Rommel handed him both the locator and regular card.

"I still have one card left, I hope to see you in the finals for a rematch" Rommel said walking off, he chuckled to himself

"Quite a good duelist, would have made a good soldier out in the field" He thought as he walked off.

Unknown to Russell he was being watched by a cloaked figure who had a black duel disk

"This should be interesting" The voice said, it sounded like a woman, and a sultry one at best.

AN: Read Review, and what not, and hopefully I update again.


	2. Toon World Attack

Bren walked into book shop looking for a duelist when something odd caught his eye. He noticed a tall man wearing sunglasses, wearing a red coat. His hair was long and white and he was reading a manga called "Funny Rabbit"

Bren walked closer and noticed a duel disk at the mans side.

"Excuse me" Bren said to the man who chuckled

"Oh Funny Rabbit you will always escape Ruff Ruff McDogg" He said and Bren recognized his voice

"Pegasus?" Bren asked

The man looked up and pulled away his sun glasses, Bren could see it was the creator of duel monsters...in a public book store.

"That is my name, and judging from the duel disk you must be a duelist" He said putting down the book.

"Whats the creator of duel monsters doing in a book store?" Bren asked confused

"Reading Funny Rabbit, I always enjoy a good chase from him" Pegasus said chuckling

"I see, so why are you here?" Bren asked

"Why Kaiba-boy invited me, along with other famous duelists I'm in this to challenge players to a duel, you see if you can beat me in a duel, you will earn not only a special card from me, but you also earn double the locator cards that you wagered, of course beating me will be another story" Pegasus said, his tone more serious.

"I accept your challenge" Bren said activating his duel disk

"Very well then, come along...err" Pegasus said not knowing his name

"Bren" Bren said

"Bren-boy" Pegasus said grabbing his duel disk and walking out with Bren behind him

A crowd formed as they saw the creator of duel monsters getting ready to take on a challenger

"I wager my only locator card" Bren said holding it up

"Very well then" Pegasus said activating his duel disk

"Lets duel!" Both said

"I will start things up" Pegasus said smiling as he drew his card

"I pay 1000 lifepoints in order to activate Toon World" Pegasus said laying down the card

Pegasus: 3000

Bren: 4000

A large green book appeared on the field and it opened up, a large pop up cartoonish castle appeared from the pages and Bren had an anime sweat drop on his head

"Toons? Though from a man who enjoys kid manga I can't say I'm surprised" Bren thought

"I summon Toon Mermaid in attack mode" Pegasus said summoning the mermaid girl in the giant clam, unlike the normal counterpart (Red Archery Girl) this one seemed a lot cuter as a cartoon and the clam had large eyes. She giggled at Bren. (1400 ATK)

"And with that I lay one card facedown to end my turn" Pegasus said

Bren drew his card and smiled

"I summon Skull Servant in defense mode" Bren said summoning the robed skeleton (200 DEF L1)

A lot of people laughed at Bren for summon such a weak monster

"I lay two cards facedown and end my turn" Bren said

"That's all, I expected a battle city duelist to open up with a stronger monster, but I suppose I should fix that" Pegasus said

"I offer Toon Archery Girl in order to summon Toon Summon Skull in attack mode" He said and out from the book came the Toon Version of Summon Skull, it still looked scary but it had cartoonish features and it snickered at the Skull Servant (2500 ATK)

"And now I pay 500 lifepoints, and since you don't have a Toon on the field, I can attack you directly, Toon Summon Skull attack" Pegasus said

His lifepoints didn't go down

"Of course when I activate Toon Rerun (It looks like an old T.V. Playing a black and white cartoon) I don't have to pay the cost for Toons to attack" Pegasus said smirking

The Summon Skull charged lightning from its hands and fired at Bren who didn't seemed fazed

The lightning went towards Bren but then bounced off an unseen barrier

"Sorry I play my trap, spirit barrier, now as long as I have a monster on my side of the field, I take no battle damage" Bren said smirking back

"Well played, I should have known, very well then I end my turn with a facedown card" Pegasus said and with that Bren drew his next card

"I summon Petite Dragon in defense mode" Bren said as a cute yellow dragon appeared next to the skull servant (700 def)

"I end my turn" Bren said confusing Pegasus and the crowd even further, why would he have a deck of nothing but weak monsters

"Hmm, I summon Gearfried the Toon Knight" Pegasus said and out of the large book came a Knight made of Armor, only his features were more cartoonish and his sword was bright baby blue.

(1800 ATK)

"Now then, Toon Knight take out Petite Dragon and Summon Skull destroy Skull Servant" Pegasus commanded

Both monsters charged at the two weak monsters and in a flash they were both destroyed but Bren smiled

"I activate my trap, human wave tactics" Bren said

Pegasus was in shock

"Of course as the creator of the game you should know what happens when I activate it, at the end of the turn, for every level 2 and under normal monster that is destroyed in battle, I can special summon and equal number from my deck to replace them at the end of the turn" Bren said summon two more monsters

"Meet Archfiend Mirror and Curtain of the Dark ones in defense mode" Bren said as lizard like creature holding a mirror (600 DEF) and an odd red curtain (500 DEF) appeared

"I end my turn" Pegasus said

Bren drew his next card

"I play Pot of Greed but I think we all know it lets me draw two more cards" Bren said drawing two more

"And next I'm going to summon Droll Bird in defense mode" Bren said summoning a dodo like bird to the field (500 DEF)

"Next I play one card facedown to end my turn" Bren said

Pegasus drew and played a new Toon

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode" He said summon a duo of elf girls who giggles together (1900 ATK)

"I end my turn" Pegasus said, knowing there was no point in attacking if Bren could just summon a new monster to take its place

"Lets see, Alright first off I'm going to switch all my monsters to attack mode" Bren said

Droll Bird: 600

Curtain of the Dark Ones: 600

Archfiend Mirror: 700

"But why?" Pegasus asked

"Because I play two cards, both Thousand Energy" Bren said as each monster seemed to gain even more power

"With each card they gain 1000 energy" Bren said

Droll Bird: 2600

Curtain of the Dark Ones: 2600

Archfiend Mirror: 2700

Everyone was in awe of the move

"Attack everyone, take down those Toons" Bren said

Droll Bird let out a loud scream causing everyone watching to cover their ears along with Toon Summon Skull and it was too much for the fiend and it shattered into pieces

The Curtain of the Dark Ones wrapped itself around the Gemini Elf and they screamed in pain and disappeared from beneath its folds

The Lizard holding the mirror jumped in front of Gearfried and it let out a white ray from the mirror disintegrating the Toon

Pegasus: 1300

Bren: 4000

"Next I play alchemy cycle, and with it all my monster's attacks go to 0 but at the end of the turn, for every monster that is destroyed I draw a news card" Bren said

The monsters clutched their heads in pain, the new found energy was too much for them and they all shattered

"Forgive me my friends, you will be avenged" Bren said, the thousand energy was powerful but it had a high cost of losing the monsters, but he was able to draw three new cards.

"I end my turn" Bren said

Pegasus drew his card and then he laughed

"Perfect, Bren my boy, I'm afraid I just drew the card to defeat you" Pegasus

"I play the spell New Episode" He said laying down a new card, the card looked like an old T.V. With the word "NEW" on the screen

"And with it I can special summon a Toon monster from my hand, everyone lets give a warm welcome to Toon Blue Eyes" Pegasus said summoning the dragon, it was a cuter and smaller version of the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon but every clapped as it comically flexed it muscles and blew kisses to everyone (3000 ATK)

"Toon Blue Eyes, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction" Pegasus commanded and with it, the dragon let out a white blast of energy from its mouth hitting Bren dead on

Pegasus: 1300

Bren: 1000

"I end my turn with that" Pegasus said as the Toon Dragon held its hands up like he already won the duel

Bren drew his next card and smiled

"I summon Atlantean Pikeman in attack mode" Bren said summoning the fish man to the field

(1400 ATK)

"My my my, someone has a strong level 2 monster" Pegasus said

"Yeah and its going to take you down" Bren said laying down one more card

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked

"I pay half my lifepoints to play the spell Unity of Souls" Bren said playing a card that looked like a Skull Servant surrounded by the spirit of a Petite Dragon, a Mokey Mokey, a Fire Grass, and a Kuriboh

"No..." Pegasus said realizing what it does

"So you know this card, with it one level 2 or under normal monster gains the attack equal to the attack of all my level 2 and under normal monsters until the end of the turn" Bren said

Skull Servant: 300

Petite Dragon: 600

Droll Bird: 600

Curtain of the Dark Ones: 600

Archfiend Mirror: 700

Total Attack: 4200

"Attack Blue Eyes Toon Dragon" Bren said and the Pikeman charged at the dragon piercing it with the spear

The dragon disappeared and Bren laid a card facedown

"I end my turn" Bren said

Pegasus: 100

Bren: 500

"Darn it" Pegasus muttered as he drew his next card

"I summon Toon Celtic Guardian" He said but then Bren activate a trap

"I play Order to Smash, and with it I offer my pikeman to destroy both your spells on the field" Bren said and the Pikeman ran towards the Rerun card and smashed it with its pike then it destroyed the Toon World and the Celtic Guardian disappeared along with the giant book.

"No..." Pegasus said, he looked down and ended his turn.

Bren summoned one more monster

"I summon another Skull servant, end this duel" Bren said and the Skull servant ran at Pegasus punching him and taking his lifepoints to 0.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Bren walked over to Pegasus and held out his hand

Pegasus smiled and shook it

"A good duel Bren my boy, you certainly are a good duelist" He said reaching into his pocket and handing Bren 4 cards, two were the locator cards and the other two were a ritual and a monster

"Here, take my Black Illusion Ritual and Relinquished card" Pegasus said

"Thank you, I will take good card of them" Bren said turning and walking off, ready to take on his next opponent


	3. Sin's Gluttony

AN: Time to introduce the enemy, and sorry for taking so long with the update

Rommel was walking down a sidewalk looking for a duelist, after he lost to Russell he found two more duelists which lost to his military strategy earning him 4 locator cards. Hopefully he would find another duelist to beat when he came across a very portly man, short fat, and bald. He wore a black shirt and black pants which judging by his size must have been stretch pants. He was sitting on a bench eating a hotdog, next to him was a pile of more hotdogs and a duel disk.

"A duelist" The Russian duelist thought

"Excuse me good sir, would you care for a duel?" Rommel asked in a polite tone

The man finished his hotdog and proceeded to work on another one

"Uh sir?" Rommel asked a tad confused

"Let me finish my food" The man said, his voice somewhat raspy and high pitched. He quickly finished the other hot dogs in record time and licked his lips

"You want a duel, then follow me" The man said grabbing the duel disk and walking into a nearby alley. Rommel followed him and they were behind a building, with plenty of room to duel. The man put on his duel disk and activate it, Rommel followed suit.

"So what is the wager?" Rommel asked

The man just grinned and chuckled

"How about for all the marbles, loser loses everything" The man said

"Alright I accept the challenge" Rommel said not willing to back down

"He must mean our locator cards" Rommel thought

"Let's duel" Both said

"I will start" The man said drawing his card and grinning

"I summon mystic tomato in defense mode" The man said summoning the evil fruit to the field, it had an evil face and it let out a cackle

(1100 DEF)

"Then I lay one card facedown and end my turn" The man said grinning

"Fine then I draw, and then I summon Galbanian Sniper in attack mode" Rommel said summoning the female sniper to the field (1900 ATK)

"Eliminate the target" Rommel commanded and the sniper took aim with her Mosin-Nagant and fired bursting the tomato but then another tomato appeared in its place.

"When mystic tomato is destroyed in battle, I can summon a dark monster to the field with 1500 attack or less" The man said grinning

"Now then it's my turn, and I think I will play the ritual hamburger recipe" The man said and a large pot appeared on the field bubbling with water

"Hamburger recipe?" Rommel asked

"Yes I offer my mystic tomato as well as my bean soldier from my hand in order to summon Hungry Burger" The man said and the tomato as well as the giant bean man with a sword fell into the pot and what came out was a large hamburger with teeth which snarled at Rommel (2000 ATK)

"Attack that sniper now!" The man called out and the burger took a bite out of the sniper

"I guess in Domino City, the food takes a bite out of you" Rommel said but then he felt a surge of pain in his chest and he clutched himself

Rommel: 3900

"I guess now you noticed the effect" The man said

"What is going on?" Rommel asked

"A shadow game, the damage you take will feel real, and whoever loses will die HAHAHAHAHA" The man laughed and Rommel glared at him

"Who are you?" Rommel asked

"I am called Gluttony and I am a part of a group known as Sin, we are the elite, and we shall control the world. But enough talk lets continue this duel" Gluttony said and with that he laid a card facedown.

"Right" Rommel said drawing a card

"I summon Galbanian foot soldier in defense mode" Rommel said summoning the soldier to the field (900 DEF)

"I lay one card facedown to end my turn" Rommel said and Gluttony laughed as he saw the card he drew

"I play fiends hunger" Gluttony said adding the card to the field, it looked like a Dark Ruler Ha Des sitting on his throne with a goblin presenting him a plate of meat.

"A monster equipped with this spell gains a new ability, the ability to gain more power the more it destroys" Gluttony explained and the hamburger charged at the foot soldier

"Don't leave a crumb" He said as the burger took a big bite out of the soldier destroying it

"Now my burger gains 300 more attack" Gluttony said with glee

Hungry Burger, 2000 ATK 2300 ATK

"Tsk, when my soldier is sent to the graveyard I can summon another one to take its place" Rommel said summoning another foot soldier to the field

"Also you activated my trap, Casualties (it looks like a Fox Hole full of Galbanian Foot soldiers who are trying to jump out because in between them there is a live grenade)

"With it when I lose a Galbanian monster due to combat, I can pay 500 lifepoints in order to draw two cards" Rommel said drawing two cards

Rommel: 3400

He winced in pain but shook it off

"Fine I end my turn with a facedown" Gluttony said

Rommel drew his next card and studied it; it was a picture of 3 tanks charging at a castle.

"This could come in handy, but if I play it wrong, it won't end well for me" He thought setting it facedown

"I play the spell razor wire defense" Rommel called out as a large fence of razor wire separated his side of the field from Gluttony

"With this card on the field, all level 3 and above monsters can't attack without losing 1000 Attack" Rommel explained

"And next I summon Galbanian Guard in defense mode" Rommel called out as a soldier holding a large Riot shield in front of him appeared (L 3. 500 ATK 2000 DEF), "That's all for now"

Gluttony drew his card and looked at the field

"I summon Mad Lobster in Attack mode" He said, his water seemed to water as the large lobster appeared on the field (1700 ATK)

"I end my turn with that" He said

"Are all your cards based on food?" Rommel asked

"Correct, I enjoy eating, but don't be content as soon my cards will be eating yours very shortly" Gluttony explained

"We'll see" Rommel said drawing, he smiled

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn" Rommel said smirking, he was ready, his plan was almost complete

Gluttony drew his card and grinned

"I play the spell, Spice of the gods" Gluttony called out as the spell that looked like a dinner table set up but in the middle covered by a veil of light was a small jar of spices

"By equipping this to a monster, that monster isn't affected by your spells or traps" Gluttony explained as the burger was covered in gold spices

"Take a bite out of that Soldier!" He yelled as the soldier was gobbled up by the large evil hamburger

Hungry Burger 2300 ATK 2600 ATK

"When you destroyed my soldier you allowed me to summon another soldier to take its place" Rommel said summoning a duplicate soldier to replace the fallen trooper

"Oh well, I guess I end my turn" Gluttony said grinning

Rommel drew his next card and just laughed, "Its game over, I release my Guard and my soldier in order to summon Galbanian Warlord" Rommel called out, the two monsters disappeared and in their place was a large dictator holding a luger P08 in his hands (2700 ATK 1200 DEF)

"It's over for you" Rommel said in a stern voice

"Really now, I'm not afraid of that monster, and besides your own spell will make him weaker if he attacks" Gluttony said and Rommel smirked

"I play the trap, Honor of the Fallen" Rommel said as the trap that looked like a large graveyard with a Tearful Galbanian Commander saluting the tombstones

"With this, for one turn one of my Galbanian monsters will gain 400 attack for every Galbanian in my graveyard, and I count 5 (Sniper, Three soldiers, and the Guard)

"No way, that's 4700 Attack!" Gluttony said scared

"That's not all, I play the trap, Blitzkrieg" Rommel said revealing the trap that shown the tanks charging at the castle

"With this, I destroy all spells and traps on your side of the field and you take 500 points of damage for each one lost, however at the end of the turn, for every spell and trap you lost, I take 1000 damage" Rommel explained as tank fire blew up the spell and traps card lowering Gluttony's lifepoints to 2000

"Now that your Fiend's Hunger spell card is gone, your Burger's attack goes back to 2000" Rommel said and Gluttony meeped as his monster became weaker

"Galbanian Warlord, fire!" Rommel called out as the Warlord took aim with his Luger (after losing 1000 ATK thanks to the Razor Wire Defense) and shot the burger causing it to explode

Gluttony's lifepoints went down to 300 and he was about to draw when Rommel said, "Its game over, my Warlord has one more ability, when he destroys a monster in attack mode, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack" Rommel said as the ground near Gluttony blew up and he fell back, his lifepoints 0

"It's over" Rommel said but Gluttony screamed in pain

"I'm sorry, please I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't wan-"He was silenced as dark tendrils of darkness wrapped around him and dragged him into a dark portal, leaving only his duel disk on the ground

"Well that was odd" Rommel said grabbing the locator cards, he found 3 and smiled, he now had 7 cards so all he needed would be 3 more to get to the finals. He did however felt concerned from the duelist.

"If they call themselves Sin, and his name was Gluttony, that means 6 more duelists are out there within the group, best be on my guard" Rommel thought walking back into the street, ready to take on his next challenge.


	4. The Dragon's Dance

Russell walked down the streets of the town looking for a new opponent when he noticed a man in a large black cape and gold duel disk. His short red hair, his calm face, and his stature that seemed to make him seem royal.

He was dueling Rex Raptor who had on his side of the field, Serpent Night Dragon (2350 ATK), but on the man's side of the field he had two masked dragons and a facedown card.

The man drew a card and smiled

"Rex its over" The man said playing a card

"I offer my two dragons in order to summon Hyozanryu the Diamond Dragon" The man called out, the two dragons disappeared and in its place a large white dragon which roared (2100 ATK)

"What do you mean? Your dragon doesn't have enough attack to take out my own dragon" Rex said

"You forgot about my facedown card, I reveal my trap, The Dragon's Power" The man said, the card looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon roaring as a white aura surrounded it.

"With it, the defense of my dragon is added to his attack, and since he has 2800 defense" The man said as the Diamond dragon roared when its attack shot up to 4900.

"No way…" Rex was at a loss for words

"Hyozanryu, destroy Serpent Night Dragon with Diamond Dust Storm" The man called out as the dragon shot from its mouth a sheet of snow like diamonds destroying the dragon, Rex's lifepoints went down to 0 and he went to his knees. The holograms dissipated and the man went to Rex and took the Serpent Night Dragon and his locators cards

"A shame you are out of the game, but your dragon will grow stronger within my deck. For I am Drake, the Dragon Master" He said, "And once I win this tournament, I will defeat Seto Kaiba, and take his Dragons as my own" He called out

People cheered for him and girls fawned but Russell stepped it

"Oh yeah, well how about you take me on and we'll see how well you can face me" He said

"Oh really, I currently have 4 locator cards, you?" Drake asked

"Only 2, but let's make things more interesting, I bet my entire deck in order to offset the difference" Russell said

"You are a brave boy, what is your name?" Drake asked as he got into position

"Russell, and all I can say is, lets duel" Russell said activating his duel disk

"Alright, I'll start" Drake said drawing and smiling

"I play the field spell Dragon's Kingdom" Drake said as the field changed to look like a mountain range, volcanoes were in the distance and some dragons flew overhead

"In this land, all dragon type monsters gain 500 extra attack and defense, and now I summon, Dragon dwelling in the cave, in defense mode" He said as a cave formed in the mountain side and Russell could see a green dragon in it (2000 DEF to 2500 DEF)

"I end my turn with a facedown" Drake said

Russell drew his next card and then called out, "I summon Ginji, the Wondering Warrior in attack mode" Russell called out, a warrior in purple Chinese plated armor appeared, in his hands was a large pole arm. (1600 ATK)

"That's not strong enough to attack my dragon" Drake said

"It is, you see if Ginji battles a defense position monster, he can instantly destroy it in battle" Russell said and Drake's eyes shot open in surprise

"Ginji attack with Vorpal Dance" Russell yelled as the warrior jumped in the air and the pole arm seemed to multiply as he thrust it into the dragon. The dragon's image shattered and Drake grimaced.

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Russell said

"Not a bad move" Drake said summing another monster

"I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode" Drake said as the large blue dragon appeared and snarled at Russell (1800 ATK to 2300 ATK)

"Destroy Ginji!" He yelled as the Dragon leapt into the air and was about to take out Ginji when Russell played his trap

"I play Kunai with Chain" Russell let out as a large chain wrapped around the dragon and forced him to the ground

"With this, not only will Ginji gain 500 more attack, but it also forces your dragon into defense mode" Russell said

(1000 DEF to 1500 DEF)

"I end my turn" Drake said as Russell drew his next card

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" Russell said summoning the axe wielding warrior (1700 ATK)

"Axe raider, take out his Blizzard Dragon with axe slam bash" Russell yelled and with that the Dragon was beheaded

"Ginji, attack his life points directly" Russell yelled but before Ginji could hit Drake, Drake played his trap

"I play the trap Surprise Attack" Drake said, the card looked like a bandit waiting behind a tree as a merchant was walking down a road

"By discarding a card from my hand, like my Baby Dragon" Drake said discarding the card

"I can special summon a monster to intercept your attack, so say hello to Rare Metal Dragon" Drake said as the large dragon appeared and tore up Ginji (2400 ATK to 2900 ATK, Level 4)

Russell LP: 3200

"Normally I can't summon Rare Metal Dragon, but I can if I special summon him" Drake explained as Russell set down one facedown card

"It's my turn" Drake said, "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode" He said summoning the dragon with the spear like maw (1900 ATK to 2400 ATK)

"Rare Metal Dragon, destroy Axe Raider!" Drake commanded but Russell played his trap

"I play the trap, Tap Out" Russell said, the card looked like a wrestler on the ground trying to tag in his partner outside the ring

"By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can send Axe Raider to my hand" Russell explained

Russell LP: 2200

"In order to summon a new warrior to take his place. I summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Hunter!" Russell called out summon the large imposing warrior

"No way…you have…." Drake was terrified; this monster was the bane of all Dragon users'

"Yes and he gins 500 more attack for every dragon on your field and graveyard, and I count 4 total" Russell said

(ATK 2600 to 4600)

The Rare Metal Dragon charged at the warrior but was instantly cut up and destroyed by the dragon slayer

Drake LP: 1800

"I end my turn with two face downs" Drake said

"It's my turn, and now, Buster Blader destroy Spear Dragon" Russell commanded but Drake played a trap

"Threatening Roar!" He called out as large shock waves stopped Buster Blader from making his attack

"You can't attack this turn" Drake said

"Fine, I end my turn with a facedown card" Russell said

Drake drew his next card and smiled

"I drew the card that will destroy you, it's over" Drake said, "I summon masked Dragon in attack mode" He said summoning the dragon (1500 ATK to 2000)

"Next I play the Dragon's offering" Drake said, the spell looked like the bones of a dragon on an alter

"With this, all my dragons on the field are destroyed, but in return, I gain lifepoints equal to half of their total attack" Drake said

Drake LP: 3950

Russell LP: 3200

"But now Buster Blader's attack is now 5100 thanks to all the dragon's in your graveyard" Russell said

"Not quite, you see I told you I drew the card that will defeat you, I play, the Dragon's mirror" Drake said playing the card, "It allows me to fuse dragons from my field or graveyard, but in return I must remove them from play"

"But what can you fuse from the 5 dragons in the grave?" Russell asked

"Heh, you answered your own question, I fuse Dragon Dwelling in the Cave, Blizzard Dragon, Baby Dragon, Spear Dragon, and Masked Dragon, in order to summon, Five Headed Dragon" Drake called out, what appeared was a large five headed dragon, each with a different head, All five roared as it flew in the air. (5000 ATK and DEF to 5500 ATK and DEF)

"And because I removed 5 dragons from play, your Buster Blade loses 2000 ATK" Drake said, he knew Buster Blader gained attack for the 5 headed dragon but it didn't matter in face of this power

(Buster Blader, 5100 ATK to 3100 ATK)

"My Dragon is god; it cannot be destroyed by any monster that isn't a light type monster. Its over because I play my Trap, the Dragons Power!" Drake revealed the card and the Five Headed dragon roared as its defense was added to his attack (11000 ATK)

"Destroy Buster Blader, avenge your kin" Drake commanded as the Dragon heads let out streams of fire from their mouths

"I play the Trap, Blade of Riryoku" Russell said, the trap shown a warrior holding a black blade, souls of other warriors were sucked into it

"This card costs me half my lifepoints but with it, My Buster Blade halves your monster's attack and gives it to himself while this is equipped to him" Russell said

"No!" Drake yelled, the Buster Blader gained 5500 attack while his dragon lost the attack

"Buster Blader, Counter attack!" Russell commanded and the warrior dodged the streams and slammed the blade into the dragons under belly

He jumped back and the Dragon growled, Drake's lifepoints went down from the skirmish

Drake LP: 850

"It's over for you" Russell said as he drew his next card, Drake just looked down to the ground and smiled as Buster Blader struck the dragon once again ending the duel.

"You are a good duelist, I lost fair and square. Here" Drake said handing him the locator cards

"Thanks, and to be honest I don't need dragon cards, I'm using Warriors" He said

"I understand, for now I will wander, and find new dragons to tame. Good luck in the tournament" Drake said as he walked off, Russell smiled, 6 locator cards down, 4 more to go.

He walked off to find a new opponent, unaware he was being watched by a figure in a black cloak

"This is Envy" The figure said to himself, "Shall I eliminate him?"

The figure was answered by a sultry voice on a hidden speaker

"No, just follow and observe, I don't want to lose another member. Pride is not happy at the loss" The voice said

"I understand Lust, I observe this one but not engage" Envy said and with that he followed Russell, making sure not to get spotted by him.


	5. Sin's Wrath

A young woman walked down the streets of Domino City. She was a relatively tall woman who wore black shirt, black slacks and around her right wrist was an armlet with black symbols of an unknown language; her duel disk was black with a blood red line across. Her hair was a short cut brown. Her face was sweet with brown eyes and yet a sense of danger fills the minds of anyone who looked at her.

"Now who to duel?" She thought, he felt a buzz in her pants and she drew a cell phone out and smirked when she read the message on it.

"Alright then" She said looking around for a duelist, she found her target, a young man. He was shirtless, his hair blue, and he was sitting at a fountain. Mako Tsunami, the ocean duelist, perfect.

She walked to Mako and giggled, "Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the duelist of the sea?" She asked in a sweet voice

Mako looked her over, she was one good looking women

"Why yes, I am Mako Tsunami, the duelist of the sea" He said holding out his hand

"I'm Artemis, I was wondering if we could duel." She said shaking his hand.

"I suppose so; shall we go somewhere else to duel?" He asked politely

"Why not" Artemis said leading them to the nearby shipping docks, they stood across each other from across the water, each on a dock. Duel disks active

"Now then what do you wager?" Mako asked

"I say everything, I have 9 locator cards, and I also wager my entire deck. No point in dueling without risk" Artemis said

"…very well, I accept the challenge" He said holding up his 8 locator cards. Both of them called out, "Let's duel"

"I will start" Mako said drawing and then smiled; "I play the field spell, A legendary Ocean" He called out as a large ocean fortress rose from the water behind Mako and water rose around them. "And with this, all the levels of water monsters are reduced by 1 and gain 200 ATK and DEF"

He then laid down a monster, "So I can summon this formerly level 5 monster, arise Mighty Leviathan, Kairyu-Shin" He yelled summoning the large sea serpent which screeched into the air (1800 ATK – 2000 ATK)

"I lay one card face down and end my turn" Mako said and Artemis drew and smirked

"I summon Makyura the Destroyer in attack mode" She said as the large demon monster appeared floating over the water (1600 ATK)

"And next I play the equip spell, soul blade." She said as she played a card which looked like a black katana with spirits floating into it.

"With this I must offer a monster in my hand as tribute, and half of the monster's attack is added to my monster" She said discarding a monster, the soul of an evil looking black knight appeared over Makyura (2600 ATK)

"I sent my Black Knight of shadows to the graveyard and so 1300 attack is given to Makyura" She explained as Makyura's attack rose to 2900

The soul went to the graveyard as Makyura grabbed the blade

"But that's not all, my Black Knight of shadows has a special effect, when he is sent to the graveyard from my hand or deck, I can bring him back with half of his attack points" She said as shadow filled the air from her duel disk graveyard slot and the Knight appeared holding an ebon blade. (1300 ATK)

"What kind of deck is this?" Mako asked, he was scared; the air was cold, dark, nothing like what he felt before.

"This is the deck of Wrath. I am known as Wrath. And in this duel, when you lose, you lose it all" She said licking her lips

"Makyura destroy Kairyu-Shin with execution slash" She called out as Makyura jumped into the air and beheaded the sea serpent destroying it

"Now Black Knight, attack Mako directly" She called out as the Knight stabbed Mako in the chest and he cried out in pain and fell to his knees

Mako LP: 1800

Artemis (Wrath) LP: 4000

"It…felt so real" Mako said clutching his chest

"This is a shadow game. Here the stakes are high, the pain is real. And I love it" She said laughing like a maniac, she was different from the sweet girl from earlier

"Why are you doing this?" Mako asked as he struggled to get back up

"I bring back a dark god. One that the Pharaoh destroyed years ago. We of Sin will bring him back, and control the world. But enough talk, let's continue this duel. I lay one card face down and end my turn" She said laying down a trap

Mako drew and then said, "I summon Deep Sea Knight in attack mode" as the former level five aqua beast appeared. In his sea blue armor and lance he looked ready to fight (2400 ATK – 2600 ATK)

"While he is on the field, while the spell Umi or A Legendary Ocean is on the field, I can summon from my hand another water monster as long it is level 4 or below. So I summon Shield Fish in defense mode" He said as a large armored fish appeared in defense mode (200 DEF – 400 DEF)

"And this fish is armored for a reason, it can't be destroyed in battle" He said laying one more spell face down

"Deep Sea Knight, attack the Black Knight with spear of the sea!" He called out as his Knight charged at Artemis's Black Knight

"Trap Activate, Shift" She said as the trap activated, "I'm sure you know the effect, with it I can redirect your attack to a different monster, like Makyura here" She said as the Knight charged at the stronger monster only to be beheaded and destroyed.

Mako LP: 1500

"I end my turn" Mako said defeated, he was worried, this women had him on the run, and she was good with all attacks.

"Let's see…well I can't destroy your Shield Fish, so I end my turn with a face down" She said not bothering to change the Black Knight to defense mode

Mako drew and smiled, things were looking up

"I play the spell Big Wave Small Wave, with it I destroy all my water monsters on the field, and then I can summon from my hand an equal number of water monsters" Mako said as a large wave engulfed his fish destroying it

"Now I call upon, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness" He said summoning the large Killer wall with naval base on his back (2100 ATK – 2300 ATK)

"Next I summon Torpedo fish and with him, my Orca can launch it and destroy a face up monster on the field" Mao explained as the Torpedo fish was put into a cannon and aimed at Makyura

"FIRE!" He called out as the Torpedo fish was launched and destroyed Makyura but Artemis smiled, "You activated Makyura's effect, you see when he is sent to the graveyard, I can activate a trap from my hand, like this. Explosion from the netherworld." The trap appeared; it looked like a tombstone exploding in a grave robber's face.

"With it, it destroys a monster on your side of the field, and we both take damage equal to half of the monster's attack" She explained as the Orca blew up and both player's life points went down by 1150

Mako LP: 350

Artemis LP: 2850

"I…end my turn" He said handing his head down

"Don't worry; your soul will be used for a greater good. Our god shall be reborn and soon the world will be on our knees" Artemis said pointing at Mako

"Dark Knight of shadow's attack" She said as the knight charged but then Mako played a trap, the one still facedown

"I play Sea Stealth strike" He called out; the trap looked like a pair of eyes looking from the shadow in the water. From the water a spear shot out went into the knight's armor and destroyed him, then jumping from the water a large fisherman riding on a shark appeared, the legendary fisherman (1850 ATK)

"This trap allowed me to summon my fisherman and destroy a monster on your side of the field. However I could only activate this card when my life points were 1000 or less" He explained

"A Desperate move" She said

"True, but it's my turn" Mako said, "Legendary fisherman, attack" He called out as the Fisherman threw a spear at Artemis lowering her life points to 1000

"No bad" She said clutching his face, Mako saw for a flash, the eyes of a monster rather than a human

"But it's over" She said drawing a card

"I play Nightmare Rebirth Ritual" She said as the card which looked like a child in bed looking likes he had a nightmare appeared

"From my hand I offer the ritual raven, which I can use to substitute for any ritual for a dark monster. I call upon, The Nightmare King" She yelled as a Large shadowy Figure appeared. It was a large shadow monster with a black robe. No face, no body, just shadows.

"His attack is equal to the number of monsters in the graveyard times 500. However the downside is at the end of the turn he attacks, I lose life points equal to half of his attack. But it won't matter." She said laughing an evil laugh.

The Shadow King's fingers changed into the figures off all the monsters in the graveyard. Kairyu-Shin, shield Fish, Dark Knight of Shadow's, Ritual Raven, Makyura the Destructor, Torpedo Fish, and Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness making a grand total of 4000 attack

"No…no" Mako couldn't believe this

"Nightmare King, destroy, end this duel" She called as a large shadow hand wrapped itself around the fisherman engulfing it in darkness, it cried out in pain as it disappeared. Mako's life points went down to 0 and he saw his hand beginning to disappear

"No…" He cried out trying to moving but found for some reason his body refused to move. His entire body began to vanish and he cried out in pain for mercy. But he disappeared never to be seen again.

"Too easy" Artemis said going over to his duel disk that was left behind and taking his locator cards, and then tossing his cards and duel disk in the water.

"He won't be needing them in the shadows" She said laughing and walking away.


	6. United for Battle: Part One

Russell walked through the Domino city park; it was peaceful despite the tournament going on in the background.

"Let's see, I have 6 locator cards, I just need 4 more before I can reach the finals" He thought looking for any duelist but then he saw a duo doing acrobatic flips. Their outfits were Chinese in nature and they were twins

"No way, they can't be. The Paradox Brothers" Russell said getting a closer look, a crowd had already formed as the duo just did a double flip in the air and landing parallel to each other.

"We both the Brother's Para and Dox, we shall be taking any challengers" Both said in perfect unity

"In order to duel us" Para said

"You must unite, a tag duel is how you may face us" Dox finished

"A tag duel?" Russell thought

"Winner's against us will earn a special card each, as well as double the locator cards that are risked" Para said

"But if you fail, you lose twice the cards you risked" Dox finished

"Great…now I just need a dueling partner" Russell thought but then he saw a familiar face. The Dueling Commander, Rommel Nein

"Well this is interesting" Rommel said, "I am Rommel the Dueling commander"

"You, dueling solider, do you wish to face us, Para and Dox?" Para asked

"I do, but I need a partner for this battle" Rommel said but then Russell stepped out holding his duel disk

"Then let us fight them together" Russell said, "I'm Russell, the Warrior duelist"

"How ironic, the man I want to face will aid me in battle" Rommel said chuckling as both teams positioned themselves across from each other, Russell faced Para and Rommel faced Dox

"The rules are simple, it will go the man named Russell will go first, then myself, then Rommel, and finally my brother" Para explained

"Life points are tied to each other, if one player falls, so does the other" Dox added

"What are your wagers?" Para asked

"I offer 2 locator cards" Russell said holding up two

"I offer 2 as well" Rommel said holding up his two

"Very well then, let us duel" Para said as the duel disks activated.

In the crowd Artemis was watching the duel grinning, "So this is the man who we are hunting, as well as the man who defeated Gluttony" She thought

"Let's see" Russell said drawing a card, he smirked

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode" Russell called out as the white knight appeared holding his sword (1600 ATK)

"And with that I lay two cards face down and end my turn" Russell said

"And with that I draw" Para said smirking when he saw his card

"I play the spell ancient rules, with this, I am permitted to normal summon a high level normal monster, so I call upon the Labyrinth Wall in defense mode" He said, around Para formed an open box, and then it kept forming more walls until it encircled the crowd and duelists (0 ATK 3000 DEF)

"Great, this will be a tough fortress to invade" Rommel said annoyed

"The Labyrinth will protect me and my brother" Para said laying two cards facedown

Rommel drew his card and then said, "I summon Galbanian Mine Sweeper" He said as a man in a blue uniform appeared, on his back was a metal detector (1200 ATK)

"And with his effect I can pay 500 life points to destroy a spell or trap on the field" Rommel said pointing to the left face down card on Para's field

"Mine Sweeper destroy it!" Rommel said as his life points went down to 3500

The facedown card was destroyed and Para grimaced as the face's image of mirror force

"I end my turn with a face down" Rommel said as his facedown appeared

"And now to me" Dox said drawing, "I call upon the trap door spider Jirai Gumo" He said as a small door opened up on the ground and the large spider crawled out snarling (2200 ATK)

"The effect of this spider is that when he attack I must flip a coin, if I am correct with my guess the attack goes through without a problem, but if I am wrong, I lose half of my life points" Dox explained

"So why play a risky monster?" Russell asked

"Because I equip him with Badge of the Normal" Dox said as he played a spell, it looked like a Shadow Ghoul Equipped with a small Ojama Yellow Badge on his chest

"With it equipped his effect is nullified and he is considered a normal monster, Jirai Gumo devourer that mine sweeper" Dox called as the spider went back underground, and then appeared behind the scared soldier but then something happened, a large chain whistled through the air and wrapped around the spider

"What is going on?" Para cried out but then both brothers noticed the chain was held by Blade Knight

"I played my trap Kunai with chain, it lets me stop your attack and force your monster into defense mode, and as an added bonus give my knight even more power, 500 ATK to be precise" Russell said smirking

"Good work comrade" Rommel said, thankful his monster wasn't eaten

"No" Dox said as Jirai Gumo was thrown back to his field in defense mode (100)

"I end my turn with one facedown" Dox said defeated

"And it's my turn" Russell said, "I summon Battle Ox to the field in attack mode"

The large Minotaur appeared and snorted (1700 ATK)

"Blade Knight, cut up that spider" Russell commanded as the Blade knight pulled the chain back sending the spider flying towards him, and in a flash was cut to ribbons

"It was a good thing my spider was in defense mode, or else I would lose life points" Dox said

"True, but don't forget my blade knight keeps the trap equipped to him still making him the strongest monster on the field (2100)" Russell said, "I end my turn"

"And back to me, and you were wise not to attack, as my monster could have protected my brother" Para said drawing

"Perfect" He thought looking at his card, "I summon the spell master Taoist Hao!"

He summoned what looked like a Japanese Onmyoji who seemed calm (1600 ATK)

"He has the effect that by paying 1000 life points, I am permitted to special summon from my hand one of three certain monsters" Para explained

"What kind of monsters?" Rommel asked

"Observe, I pay 1000 life points to summon the first, come to the field, Kazejin" Para called out as his life points were reduced to 3000

Hao began to chant and then from his body his aura formed into a small green wind spirit, Kazejin (2400 ATK)

"This is bad" Rommel said

"Be thankful I am not allowed to attack with the summoned monster the same turn he is summoned" Para said as he ended his turn

"Then back to me, I summon Galbanian Foot soldier in defense mode (900) then switch my mine sweeper into defense mode (1000) with that I end my turn" He said

"Then to me" Dox said drawing his card

"Perfect" He said laying down a monster, "I summon the mirror doll" He said as a monster that looked it was made of shiny metal balls to the field in defense mode(0)

"But what does it do? It's only a level 1 monster with no attack or defense" Russell said

"He can take the form of one monster on the field when summoned, however there is a catch, he only mimics the name and effect, not the attack or defense. But it won't matter when I have it take the form of Hao" Dox said as the balls were covered by the duller looking form of Hao

"And like my brother I will use his effect to summon my own monster" He said, "I summon thee, Sanga of the Thunder"

The doll began to chant and from his aura appeared a large thunder spirit, the Sanga of the Thunder (2600)

"Great now we have two of these guys to deal with" Russell said

"But that is not all, I play the spell Magical Labyrinth" Dox said laying down the card

The walls around them seem to shake and set out a sense of magic from them

"What's happening?" Rommel asked as he saw a large black weasel monster come out of the wall

"Shadow ghoul?" Russell asked

"Close, but this is wall shadow" Dox said (1600 ATK 3000 DEF), "And next I play the last card in my hand facedown and have my wall shadow destroy that mine sweeper" Dox said as the shadow melded into the wall and disappeared into the wall

"Where is it?" Rommel asked looking around, but suddenly from behind the position the mine sweeper was Wall Shadow, it was right on the wall behind him and then it impaled the soldier's back with his long claw destroying the monster.

It went back into the wall and back next to Dox

"That ends my turn" Dox said going back to Russell

"And now their monsters can attack, I need to stop them" Russell said drawing a card and then smiled

"I play the spell Swords of Revealing Light" Russell called out as swords of light surrounded Para and Dox, "That's all I can do" He said

"And its back to me, but it is hopeless once we summon our ultimate monster" Para said drawing and then smiled

"I play the spell, calling for the gods" He said playing a spell that looked like an Alter, in the background a cloud with red eyes could be seen

"By discarding two cards from my hand I can move one level 7 or higher monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose the Water god, Suijin" Para said holding up the card, "And then I pay 1000 life points to summon him with the effects of Hao"

"No" Russell said as Hao began to chant, and from his aura came the Water Spirit

Both brothers began to chant as the three monsters began to glow

""Elements of Water, Thunder and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with his inscription. Gate Guardian!"

The Monsters fused and became a large monster, a fusion of the three monsters (3750 ATK 3400, Level 11)

"Prepare yourselves, for now you face one of the strongest gods in duel monsters!" Both cried out

To be Continued…


	7. United for Battle: Part Two

Russell and Rommel stared at the large monster, the Gate Guardian, their monsters seemed much smaller compared to the god like entity. If it wasn't for the swords of revealing light they would get torn asunder. With 3750 attack, it was clearly a force to be reckoned with

Para smirked, "I end my turn, but once your swords disappear we will destroy you with our god"

Rommel drew his next card and called out, "I offer my Foot Soldier in order to summon my Galbanian Rocket Soldier"

The Foot Soldier disappeared and in its place a Man in a Blue uniform, and on his back a rocket launcher (2000 ATK Level 6)

"It is still weaker then out Gate guardian" Dox said but Rommel smirked, "His effect allows me to lower the attack and defense of a level 6 or higher monster by 1000 until the end of your turn, all at the cost of his attack and 1000 lifepoints " He said and Para and Dox looked worried

"But of course it won't matter if I can't destroy the monster even if it is weakened" Rommel said turning to Russell

"I know" He said back to his partner

"But I can still lower the blow of your attack" Rommel said as his lifepoints went down to 2500 and the rocket soldier armed his rocket launcher and fired at the feet of the guardian

The Guardian seemed to roar in pain and went to its knees and its attack went down 2750

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Rommel said laying down a card

"And now it is my turn" Dox said, he looked at the card he drew and smiled

"I play the spell De-Spell, with it I can destroy your Swords of Revealing light" He said as the swords dissipated

"This is not good" Russell said

"Don't worry, he can't attack with his partner's monster" Rommel said

"Or can't I" Dox said laying down a card, "I play change of heart, with it I take control of my partner's monster for one turn" He said as the monster went to his side of the field, "Now attack with tri energy blast!" He called out, "Destroy that Rocket Soldier!"

The Gate guardian began to charge an attack but then Rommel flipped a face down card

"I activate the trap, Ambush!" Rommel said as his card flipped up, it looked like a Galbanian Sniper in the trees taking aim at a Goblin attack Force

"What is that?" Dox asked

"This trap allows me to take the attack of another monster on my side of the field and add it to a monster when you attack me" He said smirking

"But you have no monster to aid your monster except…" Dox's eyes widened and turned his head towards Russell and his Blade Knight

The Blade Knight jumped in the air and sent a slice into the Gate Guardian's knees forcing it to stop the attack and then the Rocket soldier took aim with his rocket launcher and fired. The Gate guardian blew up and disappeared

"Impossible!" Both Para and Dox cried out as the people watching cheered

"My trap negates any battle damage against you, but it will at least make sure your army is severely weakened. Barely any resources and not enough troops to handle me and Russell" Rommel proclaimed

"Yeah, and their life points are wide open" Russell said

"Wrong" Rommel said pointing at the walls around them and the Wall Shadow within them

"That wall Shadow still lives, as well as the Monk and copy" Rommel said, "Do not lose sight of the minor troops, for even they can destroy a bunker if not watched"

Dox grimaced and laid a card face down and it was now Russell's turn

"Ok then, let's see what I got" He said drawing

"Alright, I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode" Russell said as his warrior appeared, in his hands two blades and he twirled them (1600 ATK)

"And you still have that Mirror Doll" Russell said pointing at it, "Well my Marauder can inflict damage even if your monster is in defense mode" He said and Dox looked worried

"Marauder chop up that doll" Russell commanded as the Marauder charged at the doll and in a flash of light was chopped into the pieces

Dox's life points went down to 1400 and he glared at Russell

"And don't think I forgot about the original Taoist" Russell said

"Blade Knight destroy Hao!" He commanded as the Blade Knight used the equipped chain weapon to ensnare the spellcaster and swing him towards him, and then stabbed the sword into the Taoist destroying it

Para's lifepoints went to 1500 and he grimaced

"I end my turn" Russell said

Para drew his card and then laughed

"Do not think you have destroyed the Guardian, no his reign of power shall be reborn" Para said and Rommel and Russell looked worried

"I pay half my lifepoints in order to play the spell Dark Element!" Para called out as his lifepoints were reduced to 750

"What does it do!" Rommel asked, he had a bad feeling about this

Dark mist seemed to envelope the field and from the ground a large being clawed its way up it had a humanoid body on what looked like the legs of a demonic spider

"I summon the Dark Guardian!" Para called out, "Our god has been reborn"

The Guardian let out a battle cry and swung the large axe it held (3800 ATK)

"Dark Guardian Destroy that Blade Knight!" Para commanded and the Guardian charged at the knight

"I play the trap Sakuretsu armor" Russell called out and the blade Knight was Engulfed in the hellish armor

"Too bad, this trap will negate your attack and destroy your monster" Russell said but then the Guardian swung the axe and slammed the knight into the ground and then used its free hand to smash the helmet in destroying the knight

"What happened!" Russell asked as his lifepoints went down to 2300

"Our Guardian is immune to traps and spells, and is unable to be destroyed in battle" Para explained

"Impossible…" Rommel said, his eyes wide in horror, his normally calm attitude was replaced by fear

"I end my turn" Para said

Rommel drew his card and then looked at the field.

"Alright, I have a Rocket soldier, I can use his effect to weaken the Dark Guardian, but it won't matter if I can't inflict enough damage to take them down, or even destroy the guardian…." Rommel thought, he looked at his hand and then thought, "That's it"

"I play the spell Galbanian Reinforcements" Rommel said as the spell appeared, it looked like a Galbanian Sniper, Foot Soldier, and Commander in the back of a military truck

"With it, I can special summon from my hand up to two Galbanian Monsters, but all I have is this, Galbanian Commander, Desert Fox!" Rommel said as a large Fox appeared, he was standing on his two back legs and he wore a brown military uniform, (level 8, 2800 ATK), then the Rocket Soldier disappeared

"However it costs me the life of one Galbanian monster on my side of the field" He added

"So what, your monster isn't enough to even think about attack our Guardian" Para said

"True, but Desert Fox allows me to add one machine type monster from my deck to my hand" Rommel said adding a card to his hand. "With that I end my turn with two facedown cards" Rommel said

"What's he planning?" Russell thought

Dox drew and then said, "I switch Wall Shadow into defense mode (3000 DEF) and end my turn. My brother will eliminate you with the Dark Guardian"

Russell drew and then smiled when he saw the card, "I lay one card face down and switch my Battle Ox and Twin sword Marauder into defense mode" Russell said (Both with 1000 DEF)

"That's all for now" Russell said ending his turn

"And it is back to me" Para said, "And now I think I will destroy the monster Rommel foolishly summoned in attack mode, his Desert Fox"

Russell looked towards his partner and saw Rommel was calm, he was ready for anything

"Dark Guardian, destroy Desert Fox!" Para Commanded and the Dark Guardian charged at the commander but then Rommel activated a card

"I activate my trap, Drop In!" Rommel said as a picture of a Galbanian Sniper in a parachute floating to the ground

"With this trap, I can special summon a monster from my hand, but its attack is halved until the end of my next turn" Rommel explained

"What are you summoning?" Para asked

"I'll show you, I summon Galbanian Assault Tank" Rommel said as a large Black Tank appeared next to the Desert Fox (1500 ATK, Originally 3000. Level 8)

"Why summon that monster?" Para asked

"Because I play one more trap, United Forces" Rommel said as the card appeared, it looked like a Swordsman of Land Star, a Galbanian Commander, A Mokey Mokey, and a Jinzo standing in a row together

"By paying half of my lifepoints, I can increase the attack of one monster on the field by half of all monsters attack on my side of the field until the end of the turn" Rommel said

"But that Tank isn't enough" Para said as the Desert Fox went from 2800 attack to 3550 attack

"True, but remember my partner's monsters" Rommel said and then Twin Sword Marauder and Battle Ox stood up and held up their weapons, adding 1450 attack total to the 3550 making 5000 attack

"Heh, too bad I play a trap" Dox said flipping a card, "Soul Infusion" It looked like a man clutching his face as a spirit was floating out of his back

"I offer my Wall shadow in order to add its attack to Dark Guardian for a turn" Dox said as Dark Guardian's attack grew to 5400 and the walls around them shattered and disappeared

"Even with your monster's power you cannot defeat our Guardian " Para said as the Dark Guardian got closer to the Fox Commander. Rommel looked worried, his plan failed

"Too bad, I play my own trap" Russell said flipping his facedown card

"Emergency Reinforcements" He called out

"With the cost of half my lifepoints, I can summon two warriors from my hand for a turn" He said as his lifepoints were reduced by half

"I summon Buster Blader and Sword Stalker to the field" Russell said as the two warriors appeared (2600 ATK and 2000 ATK)

"No…" Para said

"Yes, and now 2300 attack is added to my commander" Rommel said as the Fox's power was increased to 7300

"Counter Attack!" Rommel called out and the Commander drew a 9mm pistol from his side and fired 5 shots into the Guardian slowing him down and forcing him back. Para's lifepoints went down to 0 ending the duel

"We did it!" Russell said pumping a fist into the air

"Yes we did it" Rommel said as the holograms dissipated

"You have beat us fairly…for that you earn not only the locator cards, but each a rare card" Para said handing them the locator cards. Dox handed them each a card, Russell got a spell card that looked like a holy blade. Rommel got a trap that looked like a monster falling into a pit that had no bottom.

"Well Russell, I will see you in the finals, and then I will beat you" Rommel said extending his hand to him

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Russell said shaking Rommel's hand.

He was in the finals, and he wondered how Bren was doing. Or if he will be in the finals.


	8. Sin's Envy

AN: I should mention that Yugioh R is also in Canon, it is a manga that takes place between Battle City and Memory world Arc. So yeah references to that in this and future chapters.

Bandit Keith, a duelist from America and the top ranking card professor. His outfit looked like what he was in Duelist Kingdom but at his side was a black duel disk.

"Alright, time to win, I just need 2 more cards and I make it to the finals" the man thought. He was in the Town Square at the fountain when he noticed someone.

"No way it can't be!" He thought, his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He saw Joey Wheeler, the man who beat him not once but twice.

"Oh no you don't" He thought running towards the duelist only for Joey to run off into an alley

"Get back here!" Keith cried out but Joey ignored him and ran into an empty warehouse and Keith followed him in

"Hold on Joey!" He shouted and the duelist turned around and laughed

"What's so funny?" Keith asked

Joey shook his head

"Sorry, but I'm not Joey" He said, his voice sounded like Joey, but his tone was much darker

"Then who are you?" Keith asked, he noticed that locks were clicking

"Joey" laughed and then pulled his face, it peeled away to reveal a face of what looked like a jester mask

"I am Envy, and you are Bandit Keith Howard of America, top ranked Card Professor, and one of the few people to ever be sentenced to a penalty game and come back." The man explained, his voice was high pitched and sounded very unnerving to anyone who heard it.

"How do you know this?" Keith asked, a cold sweat on the back of his neck

"I come from a group called Sin, and we need the power of duelists who have the will of power. You are a powerful duelist, and with your life force we will be closer to bringing back our dark god" Envy explained

"Alright then, so it's a duel to the death. Not the first time this happened to me" Keith said activating his duel disk

"Let's duel!" Both cried out

"I'll start" Envy said drawing a card and then laughing

"I summon Wall of Illusion in defense mode" Envy said as a large wall creature appeared (1850 DEF)

"And then I lay two more cards facedown to end my turn" He added

"Fine my turn" Keith said drawing a card

"I play the spell Cost Down, so if I discard a card from my hand I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2" Keith said discard a card

"But that's not all I'm playing, I play the spell Discount Parts Shop" He said laying down a spell that looked like a stand with different parts on it

"This spell lowers the level of all machine monsters in my hand and field by 1 as long as it is on the field" He explained then smirking

"Now then I summon a level 4 monster, formerly level 7. I summon Barrel Dragon" Keith said summoning the large Machine Dragon with laser cannons on its body (2600 ATK)

"Not bad" Envy said

"Yeah but I'm not stupid enough to attack your Wall, it would just return my dragon to my hand, instead I'm going to activate its effect, Russian roulette" Keith said as the Barrels of the laser revolvers began to spin

"If I hit at least 2 out of 3 barrel shots I can destroy a monster on the field without even attacking it" Keith said as the barrels stopped and then the dragon roared

"Looks like I'm lucky today" Keith said as the lasers fired and destroyed the wall

"Barrel dragon attack Envy directly!" Keith shouted and the Dragon fired its cannons at Envy

"Not so fast, I play my trap, Nightmare Mirror" Envy said

"This trap negates your attack and inflicts 1000 points of damage to you. Of course it costs me a card from my hand but it's worth it to reflect your attack" He said discarding a card

"No" Keith said as the large mirror appeared, in the image was Keith and the laser blasts hit the mirror and Keith clutched his chest

"Damn it, a shadow game…like the time I dueled Joey when I played…that dark god…." He groaned, the pain felt so real

Keith LP: 3000

Envy LP: 4000

"Grr, I lay one card facedown and end my turn" Keith said

"I draw and let's see" Envy said looking at his card

"I summon Mirror Knight in defense mode" He said summoning a Knight who had a large mirrored shield and highly polished armor to boot (1500 DEF)

"That's all for now" Envy said

"Alright, I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode" Keith said making his move (1850 ATK)

"And now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect, Russian roulette" He said as the dragon's laser barrels began to spin, and then it roared

"Bingo" He said as the dragon fired its laser shots but then the knight held up his shield and the laser blasts bounced off and hit the barrel dragon destroying it

"What happened!" Keith cried out

"My Mirror Knight cannot be destroyed by a monster effect, instead the effect is reflected on the monster that used the effect" Envy explained

"Oh yeah, well it can still be destroyed in battle" Keith said, "Mechanical Chaser attack that Knight" He ordered and the Machine cut up the knight into pieces

"I end my turn" Keith said

Envy drew a card and then laughed again

"I summon another Mirror Knight in defense mode" Envy said, "And lay one card facedown and end my turn"

"Fine" Keith said drawing a card, "Jackpot" He thought

"I lay one card facedown and now I summon Motor Kaiser in attack mode" Keith said summoning the formerly level 5 monster (2000 ATK)

"Chaser attack that Knight" Keith ordered and the knight like the one before was cut into pieces

"Now Kaiser Attack!" Keith ordered and the large fiendish machine charged at Envy slashing him

Envy didn't seemed moved as his lifepoints went down

Envy LP: 2000

Keith LP: 3000

"Good move…for me" Envy said activating a trap

"I activate my Pained Mirror Doll trap" He said flipping a trap that looked like a shiny mannequin

"A Trap monster!" Keith groaned

"Correct, and I can only summon this monster by taking direct damage. Its attack and defense are equal to the damage I took" Envy explained as the shiny mannequin appeared (2000 ATK and DEF)

"Damn it" Keith groaned, "I end my turn" he was losing his cool against this annoying jester

"And it moves to me" Envy said drawing a card and then saying, "Pained Doll attack that Mechanical Chaser with dark pain energy"

The mannequin held up a hand and from its palm a wave of black energy engulfed the Mechanical Chaser and destroyed it

Keith LP: 2850

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Envy said

"Fine" Keith said drawing a card

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn" Keith said ready for Envy to attack

"And now it's my turn" Envy said drawing a card and laughing

"I play the spell Linked Destruction" He said playing a spell that looked like two men clutched identical ring of destructions on their necks looking worried

"This spell lets me destroy two monsters on the field if they have equal attack to each other, so say goodbye to the doll and your Kaiser" He explained as both monsters blew up but then Keith's lifepoints went down to 850

"What happened to my lifepoints?" Keith asked

"My Pained Mirror Doll did that, when it is destroyed by a card effect, you take damage equal to its attack" Envy said laughing, "I summon Archfiend Mirror in attack mode"

The fiend clutching the mirror appeared (700 ATK)

"Attack Keith's lifepoints directly" Envy ordered and Keith clutched his chest in pain as the light beam struck him

Keith LP: 150

Envy LP: 2000

"And don't think you can destroy my monster with an attack, my facedown card in Nightmare Mirror, and you don't have enough lifepoints to endure that damage" Envy said laughing

"Damn it" Keith said drawing a card and then his eyes widened and his smiled

"It's game over for you" Keith said holding a spell, "I play Monster Reborn"

"That won't help you" Envy said but then a large Cyborg Monster appeared

"I summon Jinzo!" Keith cried out and Envy stepped back (2400 ATK)

"But how, you never played that monster!" Envy cried out

"Oh but I discarded him right at the beginning, when I used Cost Down" Keith said

"No…you had this all planned" Envy said worried

"You got that right" Keith said

"Now your traps are useless, and I spell a spell, Limiter Removal!" Keith said, "For one turn all my machines have double the attack then are destroyed, but that's enough to wipe out your Archfiend Mirror"

"No, this is impossible, I was supposed to win, I was supposed to help bring back our dark god…" Envy said in an almost whimpering tone

"Jinzo, attack with Cybernetic Energy!" Keith ordered and Jinzo formed a sphere of energy and launched it at the Mirror Monster

"NO!" Envy cried out as his lifepoints went down to 0

"I win" Keith said but then noticed that Envy began to disappear

"No, please anything but that I AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain and disappeared, leaving only his mask and duel disk behind

"Damn it, I thought I was through with all this mystic mumbo jumbo after Yako…." Keith muttered as he grabbed from the duel disk the locator cards, "Well it wasn't really an official duel, but I can at least get to the finals with these" He said holding up 4 locator cards.

He clutched his chest and began to walk out of the warehouse, ready to find the final's location.


	9. Sin's Sloth

AN: Too all Xbox Live users, I suggest downloading the Yugioh Game off Live, perhaps you can duel me, perhaps you can win LOL. Just letting everyone know. My User is VastGerm, taking all challenger's, who knows if you beat me I might even include you as a duelist ^_^.

Over at the Domino City Arcade two young boys in uniforms were relaxing, one in red, the other in blue.

The duo each had special duel disks, rather than sharp ends these were rounded indicating they were from the Duelist Academy.

"So Jaden, you think we will make it to the finals?" The short blue uniform wearing boy asked the other

"No problem" Jaden said grinning, "Don't worry Syrus" He smiled and it was noticeable that his eyes were different, his right brown, his left light green

Syrus sighed, he had already lost two duels and was down to 1 locator card, Jaden was at 7

A large man in a hulking trench coat that hid his identity walked into the arcade and looked around, he saw the duo and walked to them.

"Can I help you?" Jaden asked looking at the mysterious man

The man held up his arm to show his duel disk and pointed to the exit to the outside alley

"You want to duel me?" Jaden asked

The man nodded his head silently and led them outside

"I got a bad feeling about this" Syrus said but Jaden was calm about this

The man led them through the alley and stood ready

"So got a name?" Jaden asked

The man cracked his neck and pulled off the trench coat revealing he was a titan of a man, at least 7 feet tall. He wore a black muscle shirt and black pants, his hair was short but it was obvious he had the will of power.

"…they call me Sloth" The man said in a low dark tone, it wasn't malicious, but it was dark

"That's a weird name, they call me Jaden Yuki" Jaden said holding up his duel disk

"I know" Sloth said, "My group wants your life energy, you have been to the world of duel monsters, became the supreme king, and fused with the power of Yubel" He explained and Jaden's eyes widened

"How does he know!" Syrus cried out

"My group is known as Sin, we will be reviving the power of our Dark God, and we need the life energy of special duelists" Sloth explained

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"We need duelists who fall under certain requirements, ones connected with the ancient past, ones who have faced those who are connected with the past, ones who have experienced the shadow games, and ones who has been connected by duel spirits, like that Winged Kuriboh you have in your deck" Sloth explained

From Jaden's deck came a floating spirit monster, the winged Kuriboh and it let out a few angry cries, but from Sloth's deck came a dark spirit, a reaper

"Meet my spirit monster, Spirit Reaper" Sloth said and the Reaper cackled

"Fine, so what is the wager?" Jaden asked

"Everything, I challenge you to a shadow duel" Sloth said and the field began to darken and Syrus was panicking

"Alright then, so for all the marbles" Jaden said glaring at Sloth and Sloth drew his 5 cards

"Duel!" Both cried out

"I'll start" Sloth said drawing, "I play the spell Magic Loader" he played a card that looked like a magical cannon with the symbol of the magic counter on its side

"So what's it do?" Jaden asked

"It allows me to load a spell card from my deck into it. And then 3 turns after activation the card is played" Sloth explained, "To end my turn I lay down two cards face down"

"He didn't play any cards, why?" Syrus thought and Jaden drew his card and grinned

"I summon Elemental Hero (Shortened to be E-Hero) Heat" Jaden said summoning the Fire based Hero (1600 ATK)

"And his effect gives him 200 more attack for every E-Hero I have on the field including himself" Jaden said as the monster let out a battle cry as his attack went to 1800

"Take him down with Pyro Punch!" Jaden commanded by Sloth flipped a trap

"I activate my trap, Metal Reflect Slime" Sloth said

"What's that?" Jaden asked

"A rare kind of trap, a trap monster, and one with a strong defense" Sloth explained as the slime formed into the form of Obelisk the Tormenter (3000 DEF)

"Fine then I won't attack" Jaden said as Heat pulled back

"I lay one card facedown and end my turn" Jaden said and Sloth drew his next card

"I play the spell Time Warp" He said as he played a spell that looked like a Clock whose hands were spinning rapidly

"By paying up to 1500 lifepoints, I can warp time, for every 500 lifepoints I can speed up the turns, I pay 1000 lifepoints in order to warp the duel 2 turns" Sloth said as his lifepoints went to 3000

"But why?" Jaden asked

"Because of my Magic Loader" He said as his cannon fired, revealing the card

"I pay 2000 lifepoints to activate Final Countdown" Sloth said and Jaden's eyes widened

"So you know what it is, yes 20 turns from now, I will win the duel" Sloth said as 20 orbs of fire appeared next to Sloth, "I end my turn with a facedown monster"

Sloth was calm as a flame disappeared

19

Jaden drew his next card and set it, "I play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards, and now I summon E-Hero Knospe" He said summoning the cute rose bud hero (600 ATK) (Heat 2000 ATK)

"And while I have another E-Hero on the field you can't target him, and he can attack your lifepoints directly" Jaden said and Syrus was happy to see Jaden make this move

Sloth was silent

"Knospe attack him directly!" Jaden ordered and Knospe looked at Heat who grabbed the small hero and tossed him into the air, Knospe aimed its bud hand at Sloth's head and fired a cloud of pollen only to have it dissipate

"But how?" Jaden asked but Sloth had activated a trap, "I activated my spirit barrier, and while I have a monster on the field, I take no lifepoint damage" He said and Jaden's eyes widened

"My deck is based on my sin, waiting, each member of Sin has a deck that reflects their sins" Sloth explained

"I…end my turn" Jaden said he looked worried

18

Sloth drew his card and said, "I lay one monster facedown and end my turn" Sloth said

17

"Jaden all he is going to do is play monsters facedown and defend himself" Syrus said

"I know" Jaden said drawing and he smiled

"I play the spell Polymerization and now I fuse E-Hero Heat and Knospe in order to Summon E-Hero Gaia" Jaden said as the large Earth monster appeared from a void (2200 ATK)

"And now I play the spell Hero's charge" Jaden said laying a card that looks like an E-Hero Bubble man and Sparkman charging at a Dark Ruler Ha Des

"This card doubles the attack of one Hero on the field, more than enough to take out your slime" Jaden said as Gaia's power went to 4400

"Attack with Earthen Fist!" Jaden cried out as Gaia Jumped in the air and punched the slime god in the face completely destroying it

Sloth wasn't amused

"Was that all?" Sloth asked

"Fraid so" Jaden said ending his turn and Gaia's attack went back to normal

16

Sloth drew his card and said, "I lay one card facedown and end my turn "He said

15

Jaden drew his next card and said, "I summon E-Hero Ocean" The Aqua Hero appeared and twirled his trident (1500 ATK)

"Now I play Heroes in waiting" Jaden said playing a card that looked a Sparkman and a Clayman preparing to do battle, "This lets me add two Heroes from my deck to my hand"

"And next I play Hero's Bond, this lets me summon up to two level 4 or lower E-Heroes from my hand if I have one on the field" Jaden explained, "So I summon E-Heroes Woodsman in defense mode and Sparkman in attack mode"

A Hero made of plants appeared defending himself (2000 DEF) and Sparkman appeared ready to strike (1600 ATK)

"Not a bad move" Sloth said

"Not bad is right, Gaia attack!" Jaden ordered and Gaia slammed his fist on a facedown card to reveal it was a giant solider of stone and it shattered

"Sparkman attack the last monster" Sparkman sent a heel slam to the card but it wouldn't budge

"Huh?" Jaden asked and the card was revealed to be Spirit Reaper

"I'm afraid my reaper won't be going anywhere, he cannot be destroyed in combat" Sloth explained (200 DEF)

"No…." Jaden said ending his turn

14

Sloth drew his next card and then played it, "I play the Dark Door, and with it, we can only attack with one card during each of our turns" Sloth explained and Jaden was worried, if he couldn't beat the Spirit Reaper, he wouldn't be able to harm Sloth

"And with that I end my turn" Sloth said

13

Jaden drew his next card and frowned, nothing useful

"I…end my turn" Jaden said, his normally optimistic attitude was now replaced with fear

12

Sloth drew his next card, "I summon Gear Golem, the moving fortress in defense mode" He said (2200 DEF)

"That's all for now" Sloth said

11

Jaden drew his next card and laid it face down

"I end my turn" Jaden said, his facedown card wouldn't be useful now, but if he drew the right cards he might win

10

Sloth drew his next card, "I summon prevent rat in defense mode" He said summoning the large armored rat (2000 DEF)

"That's all" Sloth said

9

Jaden drew his next card and smiled

"I play the spell Fusion recovery which lets me return a monster used in fusion as well as a Polymerization" Jaden explained and he pulled out a Polymerization and The Heat from his graveyard

"Is that all?" Sloth asked

"Not quite, I play Polymerization in order to fuse E-Hero Ocean and Woodsman in order to summon E-Hero Terra Firma" Jaden cried out as in a flash of light the Hero of the Earth appeared (2500 ATK)

"An impressive monster but you still cannot pierce my defense" Sloth said

Jaden glared at Sloth as he ended his turn

8

Sloth drew his next card, "I end my turn" Sloth said as another fireball disappeared, the end was near for Jaden

7

Jaden drew his next card and smiled

"I play R - Righteous Justice" He said laying down the card

"And with it, I can destroy spell or traps on the field equal to the number of E-Heroes on my side of the field" Jaden explained

Sloth's eyes widened as his spells and traps disappeared

"No matter, as long as I have my Spirit reaper, you can't harm me" Sloth said

"No I can" Jaden said revealing his trap

"I play the trap, Terra Firma Gravity" Jaden said and Sloth was in shock

"With this Terra Firma Forces all your level 4 and under monsters into attack mode, and draws them towards him" Jaden explained

Sloth was speechless, his strategy trampled….

"Terra Firma, take out the monsters, with the wrath of the Earth" Jaden cried out as Terra formed a blade of magma and sliced up all the defense monsters and Sloth's lifepoints went to 0

"….it's the end of my life" Sloth said looking at his right hand which was disappearing

"Hey why are you doing this?" Jaden asked the disappearing man

"To bring back the dark lord….Zorc Necrophades, he is the reason of our existence and power….but beware of Pride…he is our leader…but the most dangerous…." Sloth said as his body disappeared and his duel disk fell to the ground

"…Zorc Necrophades…." Jaden said quietly, not knowing who he is or why he was called the Dark Lord, all he knew was that someone by the name of Pride would be a dangerous foe….


	10. Sin's Lust and the Finals Begin

A Young man was at the docks, his outfit was a black overcoat with sharp trimmings, his blue hair would remind many people of Syrus Truesdale but this was in fact the Hell Kaiser Zane, the lord of the Cyber Beasts.

He looked around and then noticed something, a card, a card of a man on a shark, the legendary fisherman.

"Interesting…" Zane thought but then he heard footsteps and saw a figure in a robe

"Are you the one who sent me this message?" Zane asked pulling out a note from his pocket, it read, "Zane, if you wish to face a strong opponent meet me by the docks at 4"

"Correct" The figure said, her voice sultry

"So mind explaining why you asked me to face you here?" Zane asked getting a tad annoyed by the figure

"Step onto the docks and prepare your duel disk" The women said stepping to the docks and standing ready

"Very well then" Zane said readying his duel disk

The women pulled off her robe to reveal a young a women who wore a black one piece dress, showing her ample chest nicely. Her long black hair flowed freely as she gazed on Zane with piercing green eyes.

"Zane Truesdale, known as the Hell Kaiser, a duelist who fell to the shadows and died, only to be born again from unknown sources" The women said as the field around them seemed to grow darker.

"Who are you?" Zane asked

"I am Lust from the group called Sin, and you will die at the end of this duel. The winner will go to the finals, I know you have plenty of locator cards" She explained

"Correct" Zane said holding up 9 cards

Lust held up 9 of her own

"Winner takes all" Lust said drawing, "It's time to start this shadow game"

Lust smiled when she drew her hand

"I summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode" She called out summoning the Winged Woman to the field (1800 ATK)

"And she is considered to be the monster Harpy Lady which lets me play this spell, the Harpy's Lyre" Lust said playing the card that looked like a light green Lyre

The lyre appeared in the Harpy's talons and she began to play

"With the musical notes I can summon any monster from my hand with the word harpy in its name for this turn so I summon Harpy's pet dragon and Harpy Lady" Lust said summoning the bright pink but very terrifying dragon with another Happy lady, minus the cybernetic coverings (1300 ATK for Harpy lady), (2000 to 2600 ATK)

"My Dragon gains 300 attack and defense for every Harpy on the field" Lust explained and the dragon roared

"Next I play the spell the Lure of the Harpy" Lust said as she played a spell that looked like the Harpy Lady Sisters winking suggestively forward

"If I control a Harpy lady, all your monsters must remain in attack mode and attack me, of course when I play the rare gold armor onto my dragon, you might have some trouble" She said playing her last card which encased the dragon in gold armor

"You have no choice but to attack my dragon, and you won't be able to summon a strong enough monster on the first turn" Lust said laughing but Zane wasn't moved

"Are you done yet?" Zane asked in a cold and serious tone

"Fine make your move" Lust said

Zane drew his card and called out, "I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode"

The large machine dragon appeared and roared (2100 ATK Level 5)

"I can special summon Cyber dragon if you control monsters while I don't" Zane explained laying down a spell

"Next I play Cyber Mass Production" Zane called out, the spell looked like a factory assembly line with many goblins working hard

"With this I can special summon from my deck as many cyber monsters as I want, however at the end of the turn I lose 1000 lifepoints for each one summon and they are destroyed" Zane explained

"So why summon monsters that only hurt you and are destroyed at the end of one turn?" Lust asked cocking an eyebrow

"Simple, to beat you" Zane said, "I summon Two Cyber Dragons and two Proto Cyber Dragons"

Two more cyber dragons appeared and then two smaller dragons that looked like incomplete versions of the cyber dragons appeared (1100 ATK)

"Fine at the end of the turn you lose 4000 lifepoints, enough to beat you" Lust said but then she noticed the dragons seemed to meld

"What's going on?" She asked looking worried

"I'm fusing my machines, this fusion summon doesn't need a polymerization to work" He explained as the dragons disappeared and in their place a large snake like dragon

"Meet Chimeratech Fortress Dragon who gains 1000 attack and defense for each machine used to create it" He said (5000 ATK and DEF)

"5000 attack!" Lust cried out stepping back

"But I'm not done, I play Overload fusion" Zane cried out

"By removing my five Cyber beasts in my graveyard I fuse them to form Chimeratech Overdragon"

Lust looked worried as the large machine Hydra appeared and roared

"This machine gains 800 ATK for each machine used to create it and can attack an equal number of times, so 4000 attack and 5 attacks" He said holding up five fingers

"No…" Lust said twitching

"However when Overdragon is summoned it destroys all monsters on my side of the field other than itself" Zane said

The Overdragon roared and the Fortress dragon roared in pain as it blew up leaving the mechanical hydra alone on the field

"I play Limiter removal, now for one turn my dragon double its attack, its over" Zane said calmly as the Overdragon began to form energy from their mouths

"Attack with Evolution Result Burst!" Zane commanded and all the Harpy monsters were annihilated taking Lust's lifepoints down to 0

"No…" Lust said weakly, "A one turn kill…."

"Why did you want to duel me?" Zane asked

"We need the power of powerful duelists…heh now my soul belongs to the dark god….you may have won this round but three remain, Wrath, Greed, and Pride, the top three duelists…." Lust said laughing

"We'll see" Zane said as he watched Lust disappear

In another part of town a duel was taking place, in a dark alley way a robed man was dueling Jaden

"Darn it…" Jaden said panting, his clutched his arm as the robed man was silent, his monster was the Chaos Necromancer ( 4000 ATK) and Jaden only had an E-Hero Clayman (2000 DEF)

? LP: 2100

Jaden LP: 1200

The man silently played a card, Big Bang Shot and Jaden's eyes widened in horror, the card would not only boost the attack of the monster by 400 but give it a piercing effect, in other words, Jaden was doomed

The man pointed his hand towards the hero and the Necromancer began to chant and dark tendrils appeared from the ground around the hero and wrapped themselves around him. The hero was dragged into the shadows and Jaden's lifepoints went to zero

"No…." Jaden groaned as he watched his body disappeared, he turned to his friend Syrus and yelled, "RUN"

But it was too late Syrus's body was disappearing as well.

The man watched as they disappeared and he turned to leave, it was time to make it to the finals.

Over on the other side of town Russell was running down the streets as the sun was setting in the distance

"Darn it, got to get to the Kaiba Corp stadium" He groaned

The Locator cards directed to the stadium, kinda obvious since it belonged to the young millionaire Seto Kaiba

"A call back to the first Battle City" Russell thought grinning as he made it to the front entrance only to find he wasn't the first to make it inside the large arena. He saw a large Blimp inside and in front of the large flying machine was Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto

"Looks like we have our fourth finalist" Seto said

"Fourth?" Russell asked but then he saw more people. First he saw Rommel Nein standing looking serious. He saw his friend Bren who was relaxing. He then also saw an older gentleman in a top hat and tuxedo. His duel disk was gold and he seemed well relaxed.

"I recognize everyone but you" Russell said pointing at the man

"I am Sir Isaac Richington, the billionaire duelist" He said in a polite and posh tone, he extended his gloved hand to Russell who shook it

"Yeah" Russell said smiling, "I'm Russell"

"Good to see you made it" Bren said when he noticed the young lady that was Artemis walking down towards them from the entrance

"I am Artemis" She said in a cold tone to Yugi and Kaiba

Next to arrive was Bandit Keith who was grinning, "Heh, time to show everyone why I am the best card professor" Keith said chuckling

Next was an old man in a Kimono his duel disk was tan and he was calm, "I am Shinta Tenshito" He said

The last to arrive was Zane who seemed serious, he was silent as he took his place with the others

"Duelists, you 8 have made it to the finals" Kaiba announced, "You 8 are the best of the best, however one of you shall achieve the honor to duel me and Yugi, so now let the finals begin!"

Everyone clapped

"Alright, allow me to explain the way the finals will work, this blimp will take us to the duelist Academy where the final four shall face off" Yugi explained, his voice was similar but in a slighter higher tone then that of the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Atem.

"So how do we determine the four finalists?" Artemis asked

"Simple, 4 duels, 4 duelists are eliminated on our way, now come, our flight awaits" Kaiba said turning to get onto the blimp.

The rest followed suit and when each one stepped on they were given a room card key

Isaac: 1

Bren: 2

Russell: 3

Shinta: 4

Artemis: 5

Zane: 6

Keith: 7

Rommel: 8

The blimp began to take off and the group met at the main hall where they saw a large bingo ball, ball randomizer

"In order to decide the outcomes we will draw lots, your room key number will represent the duelist drawn" Kaiba explained as the balls began to fly around in the large clear container

Everyone was silent as the first ball fell out

"The first duelist will be…Bandit Keith" Kaiba said after looking over the ball holding up a 7

"Heh nice" Keith said

The next ball came out and Kaiba announced," Next will be Sir Isaac Richington" Kaiba said holding up the 4

"I see, so my first duel will be with him…." Isaac said in a calm polite tone

"The next match up will be…." Kaiba said holding up the two new balls

"Artemis and Zane" He announced

Zane turned to Artemis who grinned in a dark tone

"The next match up will be…" Kaiba said

"Russell and Rommel" Kaiba said

"Perfect" Rommel said

"Well you wanted to take me on in the finals" Russell said

"So the last match is me and Shinta" Bren said

"Correct" Kaiba said

"The finals will began in 30 minutes, prepare yourselves for the finals will begin" Kaiba said and the duelist dispersed into their rooms.

Bren was relaxing looking through his cards

Artemis was tearing into a steak like an animal

Isaac was sipping some fine wine

Russell was in his seat trying to relax

Shinta was on the floor mediating

Keith was at a desk with his eyes closed, he seemed much calmer than his normal self

Rommel was sipping a bottle of Vodka, muttering something in Russian

Zane was on his bed, laying back and quiet, trying to focus on the next battle

The finals would begin but who will win and will the world survive?


	11. Sin's Greed

It has been an hour since the order for the finals was announced and everyone in their rooms were getting a little antsy from the wait when the speakers buzzed to life

"Would all first round duelists please report to the main elevator, all duelist who wish to watch please report to the other elevator, the first round of the semi-finals will begin soon" the announcer said

The duelist left their rooms and followed the signs and arrows to the elevators and Isaac and Keith took their place in the main elevator

The rest took the other one and everyone silently stood as the elevators took them up

Within Keith's and Isaac's elevator Keith was sneering at his opponent

"I don't care how rich you are, you won't beat me" Keith said

Isaac's normally calm face flashed a dark grin, just for a second but Keith saw it

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked

"You will find out" Isaac said calmly to him as the doors opened, they saw on top of the blimp an arena for two duelists, standing on top was Kaiba and Yugi, as well as an announcer

"It is time for the finals" The announcer said, "First round, Keith and Isaac, standard rules, winner may take any card from the loser."

Kaiba and Yugi stepped down and let Keith and Isaac up and they shuffled their cards and cut each other's deck

"Duel!" Both called out

"I'll start" Isaac said drawing a card and chuckling

"I play the Field Spell, Treasure room of the Gods" He said playing a card that looked like a huge pile of gold and jewels and other rare items, and the area around them changed to look like the card, many piles of gold and gems and so many treasures were around them

"Fancy" Russell said and Bren smirked, "Looks like Keith could be in trouble"

"What do you mean?" Russell asked

"That spell doubles the effects of drawing and discarding cards, think about it, he is called the Millionaire duelist, think about his style" Bren said and Isaac nodded his head

"Correct, this spell will double the effect of drawing and discarding cards, however the hand limits is 7 cards, however if I play this spell I don't think we will have a problem" He said playing a spell, "Infinite Cards" he said

"Great, now you get an unlimited hand" Keith said groaning

"Correct, so now I play pot of greed, so now I get to draw 2 cards or rather 4" Isaac said drawing the four new cards

"I lay one card facedown and set one monster and end my turn" Isaac said

Keith drew his card and then summoned a machine, "I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode" He said as the machine monster appeared (1850 ATK)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Keith said being wary of Isaac's facedown card

Isaac drew his next card and said, "I play my trap Jar of Greed" He said revealing his face down card

"With this I get to draw a card, but with my field spell in play draw two cards" He said drawing two cards

8 Cards

"I end my turn" He said, his field only the face down monster

Keith drew his next card, "I summon Motor Shell in defense mode" He said summoning what looked like an engine block in two halves of a sphere (1800 DEF)

"Mechanical chaser attack his facedown monster" Keith ordered and the chaser hovered over the card which revealed to be a beetle made of rock, Muka Muka (300 DEF)

"Heh too easy" Keith said but then the Muka Muka snarled and a red aura surrounded its body and it seemed to grow bigger and so did its defense ( 2700 DEF)

"Wait how!" Keith cried out as the Chaser's blades made a dull clang against the rock armor

Keith LP: 3150

"Damn…" Keith muttered

"Muka Muka may look like a weak monster, but he is like a small company, the more resources you put into him, the stronger he gets. For every card in my hand Muka Muka gains 300 attack and defense" Isaac explained

Keith growled at him, annoyed he lost lifepoints from such a rookie mistake

"I can't believe you beat Envy, you are too impatient" Isaac said and Keith's eyes widen from behind his sunglasses and Artemis was frowning when he heard Isaac say that

"Yes I am a member of Sin, one of the top three, Greed" Isaac said smirking, he went from calm to almost a dark relaxed

"So you're Greed, oh well if I can beat one of you I can beat you" Keith said gaining courage and Greed chuckled

"No, you won't, I am going to make sure you lose your soul to revive Zorc Necrophades" Greed said and Yugi's eyes widened when he heard that name

"Is this true!" Yugi asked the group

"Yeah, I took on a duelist who was apart of Sin" Russell said

"So did I…so here is my question, where are the others?" Rommel asked

Bren shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know, but I do know is that Keith will have trouble against him…" He said

"Indeed" Artemis said nodding her head

Zane was silent, but he was concerned, but knowing what Greed's style of dueling would help him in the near future

"It's my turn and I draw" Greed said looking at his card

"I summon jar of the thief in defense mode" He said summoning a large clay pot with the kanji for Thief carved into the side, a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen from the darkness within the pot (600 DEF)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" He said as his hand went down to 7 and lowering Muka Muka's defense to 2400

"I draw" Keith said smirking as he saw his card

"I offer Mechanical chaser in order to summon Motor Crusher in attack mode" He said summoning what looked like a large machine with two crusher wheels built into its chest (2200 ATK)

"If he attacks a monster in defense mode, he can still inflict damage to you" Keith explained and Russell cheered

"Yeah even if Greed has a strong monster it won't matter if he can't defend his lifepoints" He said

"Attack that Pot of the thief, show him your power" Keith ordered and the crusher grabbed the pot and slammed it into its chest crushing it with the crusher wheels but Greed's lifepoints didn't lower

"I played my trap, defense draw, with it all battle damage I took this turn is reduced to zero, and as an added bonus I draw a card, or rather two" He said

9 cards, Muka Muka (3000 DEF)

"Damn it" Keith said laying two cards facedown

"I end my turn" He said

Greed drew his next card

"I summon card shield in defense mode" He said summoning a shield that had the back of the duel monsters card on it (1000 DEF)

"While I have 6 or more cards, this monster cannot be targeted by an attack" He said

Keith glared at the man

"I end my turn" Greed said in the calm tone

Keith drew his next card

"I summon another motor shell in defense mode and end my turn" Keith said unable to attack, he was beginning to panic, he noticed the field seemed darker, he realized he was in a shadow game

Greed drew his next card

"I set one monster face down and end my turn" He said

Keith drew his next card and looked at the field, Greed had 9 cards, a monster that was too strong, and a monster that couldn't even be targeted for battle. But he had a facedown monster….it was worth a shot

"Alright I lay one card face down and now my Motor Crusher will attack your facedown monster " He said as the crusher charged at the facedown monster but it was revealed to be another Muka Muka

"No!" Keith cried out as the Muka Muka endured the assault

Keith LP: 2350

Greed LP: 4000

"Wow, Greed hasn't taken any damage since the start of the duel" Russell said

"He is a smart duelist, he has been leading Keith since the beginning, but why isn't he attacking with his Muka Mukas?" Rommel asked

"Yeah why?" Russell asked

"Perhaps it is time I end this duel" Greed said, "I offer all three monsters in order to summon The Wicked Eraser"

Yugi and Kaiba's eyes widened in horror and everyone else looked worried, a monster with that name is something would make anyone shiver

The three monsters disappeared and from the darkness a large dragon appeared, it looked similar to Slifer the Sky Dragon

"No…impossible…." Keith said remembering this dark beast from when he fought for Yako

"You remember this card don't you" Greed said, "So you remember his effect, this dark god gains 1000 attack and defense for each card on your side of the field. And I see 6" Greed said as the dark god roared and gained 6000 attack

"Impossible…they were sealed away after the incident" Kaiba said sweating

Greed turned to him, "Correct, but we found them, the top three duelists of Sin each hold a dark god. We will defeat all the duelists and use their souls to bring that Zorc" He said turning to Keith

"Any last words?" Greed asked

"Yeah, trap activate!" Keith said pressing a button but nothing happened

"Wait why won't my trap activate?" Keith asked panicking

"My Pot of the Thief activated its effect, for one turn while it's in the graveyard I can make it so no player can activate or play any spells or traps. In other words, you cannot defend yourself, you cannot stop my monster, nor can you destroy it. You lost and now it is time to use your soul to help bring back Zorc" Greed said as the Wicked Eraser charged up an attack from its mouth

"No…" Keith said quietly as his crusher was wiped out from the charged up attack, his lifepoints went down to zero and he and everyone else watched in horror as his body disappeared leaving only the black duel disk behind.

"Yugi, Kaiba, you two are main targets for Sin, you will be used to bring back Zorc Necrophades, and don't think that beating me will stop the plan. Wrath and Pride are hidden within the duelists, and they are far more powerful than me" He said walking down and down to the elevator

"Damn it Greed, you didn't have to tell them that" Artemis thought annoyed, she looked at the crowd and smiled, "Pride you are good…able to hide yourself well, I can't wait to see your duel" She thought

"…err winner is Isaac Richington" The announcer said gulping, obviously scared for his life, "The next duel will be Artemis and Zane" He said as the two duelists took their place.

"I suppose it is time to reveal myself" Artemis thought activating her duel disk, "And perhaps call upon my own dark god"

AN: FYI the Dark Gods are from the Yugioh R series, I figure I include them in to make things more interesting, hope ya don't mind ^_^.


	12. Sin's Wrath returns

It was time for round two of the semifinals s still reeling from the previous duel, little knowing that this would most likely be the same.

Artemis and Zane faced off and shuffled and cut the cards

"Duel" Both duelists said

"I'll start" Zane said drawing a card

"I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode" Zane said summoning the bladed worm like machine to the field (0 ATK and DEF)

"Why would he play that monster attack mode?" Bren asked cocking an eyebrow

"Perhaps it has a useful effect" Rommel answered

"It does" Artemis said, "If I attack it, it can remove itself to end the battle phase and allow him to draw a card…I'm not stupid" Artemis said laughing

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Zane said

"And it's to me" Artemis said and she grinned

"I lay two cards facedown and then summon Newdoria in attack mode" She said summoning the dark fiend to the field (1200 ATK)

"Your move" Artemis said

"Not attacking, too bad you should have" Zane said drawing his card and he summoned a monster

"I summon Cyber Bomb to the field" He said summoning a shiny metal bomb (500 ATK)

"When this monster is removed from play I destroy all spells and traps on your field" Zane explained," And my Cyber Valley can remove itself and another monster on my side of the field I can draw two cards" He said and Artemis's eyes widened

"Cyber Valley remove yourself and Cyber Bomb from the field" Zane ordered and both monster disappeared allowing Zane to draw two cards, he looked at the cards and sighed

"Don't forget my bomb, destroy her facedown cards" Zane ordered and a large explosion engulfed the field

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Zane said but then his eyes widened when he saw two new monsters next to Newdoria, both were strange golden snakes

"You destroyed two Statue of the Wicked trap cards, when they were destroyed you released the two Wicked Tokens to the field" Artemis said grinning (1000 ATK and DEF)

"And it's my turn" She said drawing and she laughed

"Perfect, Zane it is time you learned your place, I shall avenge Lust" Artemis said

"Wait she is a member of Sin?" Russell asked

"Observe" Artemis said laying down a monster

"I offer Newdoria and my two tokens in order to call upon the Wicked Dreadroot in attack mode" She called out and from the darkness came a new Dark God, one that looked like a Titan, similar to that of Obelisks the Tormentor (4000 ATK and DEF)

"No way..." Zane said trying hard not to run

"I am Wrath" Artemis said laughing, "And this is my dark god" She said

"So I see" Zane said flipping a card face up

"I reveal my trap Threatening Roar" He said as sound waves shot out of the card

"With this trap you cannot conduct your battle phase" Zane explained

"No matter I end my turn" Wrath said

"This is bad" Kaiba said

"I know, if she has the Wicked Dreadroot and Greed has the Wicked Eraser, then who controls the final dark God, the Wicked Avatar?" Yugi said to him

"I don't know, but I'm remembering the fear that came from this card" Kaiba said as he began to sweat

Zane drew his next card and said, "I summon Cyber Dragon in defense mode and Cyber Larva in defense mode" He said summoning the dragon and worm machine to the field but then he noticed something their defense and attack were halved (Cyber Dragon 1100 to 550 and Cyber Larva 400 to 200)

"What's going on?" Zane asked

"Wicked Dreadroot lowers the attack and defense of all monsters of all monsters on the field other than itself" Wrath explained

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Zane said, he had to figure out a way to beat this Dark God, but all his monster's lose half of their attack and defense, meaning he would need at least a 8000 attack point monster just to match the monster

"I draw" Wrath said and she grinned

"Wicked Dreadroot attack his Cyber Dragon" Wrath ordered but then Zane flipped a trap

"I activate my attack reflector unit" He said as the Cyber Dragon began to change, it looked more advance and it had a special armor around its neck area which formed a barrier which repulsed the dark gods attack away

"Meet Cyber barrier dragon" Zane said (800 ATK 2800 DEF now 400 ATK and 1400 DEF)

"While in attack mode, the first attack you make is negated" He said

"A risky move but it might be the key to win" Kaiba thought, he had doubts that Zane could win but then again many duelist pulled off tough moves in the past

"I end my turn" Wrath said

Zane drew his next card

"I play shield to sword armor gloss" He said playing a card which looked like a Cyber Dragon in a glossy finish

"This will swap the attack and defense of the cyber monster equipped with this" Zane explained as the monster went from 400 attack to 1400

"Now that was a smart move, if she is able to attack the monster he will take less damage" Bren said

"I end my turn with one card facedown" Zane said ending his turn

Wrath drew and said, "I summon the Black Hawk in defense mode"

A small black hawked appeared and screeched and showed its red eyes before hiding its head between its wings (700 DEF to 350 DEF)

"That's all for now" She said unable to attack Barrier dragon

Zane drew his next card and saw it was Overload Fusion, this would be a useful card later for sure, but for now it was useless

"I will have Barrier Dragon attack your Black Hawk" Zane said as the Dragon send an energy ball at the small bird destroying it

"Heh" Wrath said knowing Zane sealed his fate with that move

"I end my turn" Zane said

Wrath drew and said, "I summon Kagemaru, the Dark Assassin in defense mode"

A black robbed man appeared and held a black knife in his hands (1000 DEF to 500 DEF)

"I end my turn" She said

Zane drew his next card, "I summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode" He said summoning a winged bird machine to the field (1600 DEF to 800 DEF)

"Barrier Dragon destroy that assassin" Zane ordered as the monster charged its attack to send at the assassin

Wrath was just grinning as the monster died

"You activated its effect, the effect the last dance strike" She explained as a knife flew in the air and pierced the dragon in the throat. It roared and blew up

"No" Zane cried out and Wrath grinned

"Now it's time to show you the wrath of the dark gods" She said, "Attack his Cyber Larva now"

The Wicked Eraser slammed its fist at the small worm and smashed it only to have another take its place

"When a larva is destroyed I can summon another" Zane said, thankful he has some sort shield against the dark god…

"I end my turn" Wrath said, a little annoyed by the swarm monster

Zane drew his next card and smiled

"I play Scrap Iron healing" He said as the card that looked like a pile of junk that glowed

"With this I can discard from my deck up to five machine type monsters and for each machine I lose I gain 400 lifepoints" He explained discarding five cards

"I discard three Proto Cyber Dragon and Two Cyber Dragons" He said gaining 2000 lifepoints

Zane: 6000

Wrath: 4000

"Smart move" Wrath said

"I end my turn" He said

Wrath drew her next card and wondered what he was planning

"Dreadroot destroy that Phoenix" Wrath ordered and the dark god smashed the machine bird

"When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed in battle I draw a card" He said noticing the card drew was Limiter Removal

"Perfect" He thought

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Wrath said

Zane drew his next card

"Another Limiter Removal…if I play both of them I can win this duel" He thought

"I play Overload Fusion" He said

"I fuse 3 Cyber Dragons, 3 Proto Cyber Dragons, Cyber Larva and Cyber Phoenix in my graveyard in order to summon Chimeratech Overdragon!" He called out as the Machine Hydra appeared and roared, destroying all cards on Zane's field (6400 ATK now 3200 ATK)

"So what, your monster isn't strong enough to face the Wicked Dreadroot" Wrath said

"Unless I play not one but two Limiter Removals, multiplying my Chimera's attack by 4" Zane said as the dragon roared (12800 ATK)

"Chimeratech Overdragon attack with Evolution Burst!" Zane called out but then Wrath flipped her facedown card

"I play the trap the Mark of Weakness" She said activating the trap that looked like a Tired looking Blue Eyes White Dragon on its chest was the Kanji for Weakness

"By discarding 4 cards in my hand and pay 2000 lifepoints I can make a monster's attack zero" Wrath said discarding her cards

"No…" Zane said as the Dragon roared in pain as the mark appeared on its chest and its attack went to zero

"Counter attack now!" Wrath ordered and the Dark God shattered the machine with one blow

Zane went to his knees, his lifepoints at 2000

"It's my turn, Wicked Dreadroot, finish him, send his soul to the shadows!" Wrath ordered and the Dreadroot smashed Zane and it was over

"Goodbye Kaiser…" Wrath said turning to leave and Zane watched in horror as his hand and arm began to disappear in front of him and then he was gone

"See you in the finals Pride" She said to the group, not at a particular person but it didn't matter

She went down the Elevator and met up with Greed

"So I assume Zane is gone" Greed said to her

"Of course, the Wicked Dreadroot tore him asunder…now we need pride to take care of this nobody duelist and we can finish our plan" Wrath said to him looking at the monitor, everyone was looking at each other, trying to figure out which person was pride.


	13. Warrior's Might

AN: I just want to say, thanks Rommel9 and TitanWolf for your characters, they were good but I'm afraid one of you has to go down to let the other move on. No hard feelings from either of you got it.

Rommel and Russell stared off; right from the beginning they knew they would face each other in the finals.

"May the best man win" Rommel said extending his hand to him

"Alright man, may the best man win" He said honoring his opponent

They shuffled the decks and cut the cards

"Duel!" both called out ready to finally end this small rivalry

"I shall begin this skirmish" Rommel said drawing his cards and he noticed he drew the card he earned from battling the Paradox brothers

"Perfect" He thought

"I lay two cards facedown and deploy Galbanian Foot Soldier in defense mode" He said summoning the ever familiar Foot Soldier in blue armor (900 DEF)

"That's all for my turn" Rommel said and Russell drew his card

"Hmmm I already know its effect, it's his facedown cards that worry me" Russell thought, "Well no point in thinking, won't get me anywhere if I don't make a move"

"I summon Axe Raider in attack mode" Russell called out summoning the axe wielding powerhouse (1700 ATK)

"Strike down that foot soldier" Russell ordered and the warrior swung the axe beheading the soldier only to have another one take its place, but then in front of the axe raider was a grenade

"You activate my trap, Martyrdom" Rommel said showing he revealed a trap which looked like a dead Galbanian Sniper holding a live Potato Masher grenade while a Strike ninja looked in horror holding a bloody knife

"If you destroy a Galbanian monster I can now destroy your monster and inflict 1000 points of damage to you" Rommel explained and the grenade went off destroying the Axe Warrior

Russell LP: 3000

Rommel: 4000

"Not a bad move" Bren said keeping his arms crossed

"… I end my turn with two facedown cards" Russell said

"And back to me…I relieve my Foot Soldier of duty in order to deploy Galbanian Sniper" He said summoning the female sniper to the field (1900 ATK)

"Attack him directly" Rommel ordered but then he saw the spirit of a familiar monster guarding Russell, it was Axe Raider and it glared at the Sniper

"I played my trap, the Warriors Spirit's Return" He said, the card looking like the spirit of an E-Hero Clayman guarding a Mokey Mokey from a large beam

"With this I can special summon a warrior monster that was destroyed last turn to defend me, with an added bonus of 300 more attack and defense" Russell explained but then the Warrior disappeared screaming

"What the heck?" Russell asked and he saw Rommel hold his own trap

"I play Bottomless trap hole, the card I earned from working with you…heh and with it I remove your monster from play" He said and then the Sniper fired her round into Russell

Russell LP: 1100

Rommel LP: 4000

"Wow Rommel is really driving the assault" Bren thought, "I wonder how Russell will be able to counter"

"I end my turn" Rommel said smirking

Russell drew and then smiled

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in attack mode" He said summoning the Celtic Guard to the field (1200 ATK) "With his effect no monster with 1900 attack or more can destroy him in battle"

"Next I give him the Rare gold armor, now you have to attack him and only him" Russell explained as the elven warrior was given gold armor

"Next I play the Rare Gold Sword" He said giving the monster a Holy Sword

"This card I gained from that same duel as well" He said and the Guard swung it down, but his stats unchanged

"A good move, you prevent me from attacking your life points directly with the effect of my sniper but your monster still can be attacked and you can be damaged" Rommel said

"I end my turn" Russell said preparing for the attack

Rommel drew and then pointed at the elven warrior

"Fire" He ordered and the sniper took aim and fired but then the guard blocked the bullet with the edge of his sword

"What?" Rommel said surprised and the Guard charged and stabbed the sniper in the chest destroying her

Rommel LP: 3500

"But how?" Rommel asked

"My Rare gold Sword gives the equipped monster 1000 attack whenever it is attacked" Russell explained

"Combined with Rare gold armor you force me to attack your monster, a good tactic, force your foe to attack where ever you want" Rommel said impressed

Russell smiled and Rommel did as well

"I set one card facedown and then deploy Galbanian Scout in defense mode" Rommel said summoning a younger man in uniform, in his hand was a shotgun (1400 DEF)

"And with his effect, if I draw a card and it is a spell card, I can show it to you and draw another card" Rommel said, "That's all for now" He said

Russell drew his next card and smiled

"I summon the Jaguar Warrior in attack mode" He said summoning a man in a Jaguar pelt and holding a wooden blade with obsidian shards in the sides (1850 ATK)

"Attack that Scout now" Russell ordered and the Warrior jumped in the air and swung down onto the scout only to have it disappear and in its place was the familiar Desert Fox Commander (2800 ATK)

"But how?" Russell asked

"I played the trap Quick Swap Summon" Rommel replied, the trap looked like a Buster Blader appearing instantly

"With this trap at the cost of 1500 lifepoints I can special summon a monster from my hand by returning a monster on my side of the field of the same type, in this case warrior" Rommel explained

Rommel LP: 2000

Russell LP: 1100

"Not bad" Russell said

"Yes" Rommel said cracking his neck, he was enjoying himself; rarely he has ever faced an opponent who has ever forced him to play all his best moves and combos

"I end my turn with one facedown card" Russell said

Rommel drew and said, "I redeploy Galbanian Scout in defense mode" He said summoning the scout again (1400 DEF), "And now Desert fox attack the Guard"

The Desert Fox took aim with his 9mm pistol and fired at the guard whose attack grew to 2400 but Russell still took damage

Russell LP: 700

"That's all for now" Rommel said and Russell drew his next card

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode (1600 ATK) and then switch my guard into defense mode" He said switching the monster to defense mode (1200 DEF)

"And then I end my turn with a facedown card" He said

"Right" Rommel said drawing and then he smirked

"It's over, I drew the trap Blitzkrieg, and with this card I can destroy all your spells and traps and inflict 500 lifepoints of damage for each one, but at the end of my turn I would take 1000 points of damage for each one" He explained

"Well isn't that tough luck" Bren thought, "Rommel can destroy his lifepoints before he takes the damage"

"I lay it facedown and end my turn, the moment you draw I activate it and you lose. It was a good duel but it had to end" Rommel said smiling, he was happy to win against a tough opponent

Russell was about to draw when Rommel flipped the card

"I activate-" Rommel called out but then Russell flipped his own facedown card

"I activate the Honorable Battle" Russell said showing the card which looked like a Dark Ruler Ha Des shaking hands with a Warrior Da Grepher in the middle of the battle field

"At the cost of 500 lifepoints all spell and traps this turn cannot be activated, only monster effects

Russell LP: 200

"Not bad, but you only delay the end, make your last move" Rommel said

Russell nodded his head, this was it, he had to draw the right card and he knew what to get

He drew and then smiled

"I offer all three of my monsters in order to call upon, Beast King Barbados!" Russell called out as the monsters disappeared and in its place was a large Lion Warrior with a lance (3000 ATK)

"Impressive" Rommel said

"And that's not all, my monster when summoned by offering 3 monsters he can destroy all cards you control" Russell explained and the King roared and all the cards on Rommel's side of the field shattered leaving him defenseless

"…heh it was an honor to face you, I gave my best game and lost…good luck in the finals my friend" Rommel said saluting to Russell

"Attack now Barbados, end this duel" Russell ordered and Rommel was struck by the lance ending the duel

"The winner, Russell!" The announcer said, sweating and thankful that no shadow game was done.

"So, who is pride?" Rommel asked and he and Russell turned to Bren and Shinta

"I know Bren, he is my friend, so that means….Shinta is Pride" He said quietly to Rommel

"I see, but is he strong enough to face pride?" He asked Russell

"…I hope so, I truly hope so" Russell said.

AN: The finals are near the end, next chapter I introduce Pride….


	14. Sin's Pride

AN: Its time for the final duel of the semi quarter finals

"It is now time for the final round, Shinta against Bren" The announcer said as Bren and Shinta took their place

"Duel!" Both cried out

"So Shinta is Pride huh…he doesn't seem like a member of sin" Rommel quietly said to Russell

"I know, but Bren is my friend, but given we aren't Pride, that leaves Shinta" Russell said as Bren made the first draw

"I summon Mokey Mokey in defense mode" Bren said summoning the square fairy to the field (100 DEF)

"I end my turn with two facedown cards" Bren said

"And it is my draw" Shinta said looking at his card

"I summon Lady Ninja Yae to the field" He said summoning the Ninja girl to the field (1100 ATK)

"Ninjas!" Rommel said surprised

"Why did it have to be ninjas" Russell groaned

"Attack now!" Shinta ordered and the Ninja girl threw a kunai knife at the fairy destroying it

"I activate human wave tactics!" Bren said flipping the trap

"So at the end of the turn I can summon a level 2 and under normal monster to replace the same number of monsters destroyed in the turn" Bren explained

"Fine, I end my turn with two face downs myself" Shinta said

"And with that I summon Petite Dragon in defense mode (700 DEF)" Bren said, "And now I draw" Bren said looking at his hand

"Perfect, I summon Atlantean Warrior in attack mode" Bren said summoning the fish warrior to the field (1400 ATK)

"Peirce that ninja girl" Bren ordered and the Pikeman charged at the Ninja girl but then two Shurikins landed on his back and his attack was halved

"What the heck!" Bren cried out but then saw Shinta's trap face up

"I activated my trap, Ninja's hidden ambush" He said, the trap showing a Crimson Ninja hiding behind a tree holding a kunai while a Strike Ninja lead a Goblin Attack force towards the tree

"With this I halve the attack of a monster and summon a Ninja from my hand to aid my other ninja on the field, so I summon Strike Ninja" Shinta said summoning the black Ninja to the field (1700 ATK) but then just as the Lady Ninja was about to stab the fish warrior they went into defense mode

"I activate my trap No Entry, forcing all Attack position monsters into defense mode" Bren said, his warrior had 0 defense but he wouldn't take any damage thank goodness

Lady Ninja: 200 DEF

Strike Ninja: 1200 DEF

"I end my turn then" Shinta said

"That was a good move" Rommel said, "Bren was able to make sure he wouldn't lose any lifepoints all with one trap"

"Yeah, but those Ninja cards will be a problem" Russell said

Bren drew then smiled

"I summon Charcoal Impachi in defense mode" Bren said summoning the level 1 defensive monster (2100 DEF)

"I end my turn with one facedown card" Bren said

"Back to me" Shinta said

"Perfect, I offer Lady Ninja Yae in order to summon Shadow Ninja to the field" He said summoning a Ninja in dark clothing and a flowing black scarf around his neck (2300 ATK, 1000 DEF)

"And with his effect I can discard one card from my hand in order to summon a Shadow Clone Token to the field" Shinta said discarding a trap

"And now activate Shadow Clone Jutsu" Shinta ordered and the ninja made hand signs and a another version appeared on the field (2300 ATK 0 DEF)

"Now then the card I discarded was the Ninja Bomb Tag, and when it is discarded for a card effect I inflict 1000 points of damage to you" Shinta explained and a tag with the Kanji for Bomb appeared on Bren's arm and went off on him inflicting 1000 points of damage to him

Bren groaned

"I switch Strike Ninja to attack mode, now then I play the trap Final attack order, with this I force all your monster's into attack mode and now no one can play in defense mode" Shinta said and Bren groaned as his monsters went into attack mode

Petite Dragon: 600 ATK

Charcoal Impachi: 0 ATK

Atlantean Warrior: 1400 ATK

"It's over" Shinta said but Bren smirked

"I play the trap Life Shield" Bren called out showing a Monk with a white barrier around him ageing

"By paying 1000 lifepoints I don't take any damage from battle and my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle until the end of the turn" Bren said his lifepoints going to 2000

"Very well then, I end my turn" Shinta said knowing he had no reason to attack

"Wow Pride is really good" Russell said

"Yes, but doesn't something seem odd, I don't understand it myself, but something is telling me that he isn't Pride" Rommel said

"Huh?" Russell said

"Watch and see…maybe I'm wrong" Rommel said and Bren drew his next card and sighed

"Perhaps it is time I did end this duel" Bren said

"What do you mean, I have the advantage here" Shinta said but Bren shook his head

"People watching think you are Pride, but they are wrong" Bren said as the field grew darker and his monsters disappeared

"You see….I am Pride" Bren said and a large black sphere appeared on his field

"I offered all three monsters in order to call upon, The Wicked Avatar…." He said in a low grim tone

"What…is that….?" Shinta said stepping back in fear

"The Wicked Avatar, The equal to the sun Dragon Ra….however this is its black Sun Form….and its power is beyond any of your monsters" Bren explained, Russell was scared and Rommel was nervous

"What do you mean?" Shinta asked

"Watch" Bren said as the Jet Black Sphere began to meld and form and became a Jet Black Version of Shadow Ninja

"It's…a Shadow Ninja!" Shinta exclaimed

"My monster takes the form of the monster on the field who has the strongest attack, in this case Shadow Ninja's….however his attack and defense are increase…by 1" Bren explained (Wicked Avatar 2301)

"1 attack point more…but that means no matter how strong his monsters are…Bren…no Pride can beat any monster in combat" Rommel said

Russell was silent, unable to accept Bren being apart of Sin

"Finally I play one more spell, Soul Taker, which at the Cost of 1500 lifepoints I can have one monster on my side of the field, take the attack of one monster on your side of the field…like say that Token" Bren said as the Token's attack went to zero and the Wicked Avatar went to 4601

"No….no…." Shinta couldn't believe this

"Wicked Avatar, show them your wrath" Bren ordered and the Avatar stabbed the Token destroying it and Shinta's lifepoints

"To the shadows with you" Bren told Shinta and Shinta cried out as he disappeared

"Perhaps you want to know how long I have been apart of Wrath…simple, since my birth" Bren said smirking, he looked at Russell

"Russell don't think just because we are friends I won't get rid of you…no my allegiance is a grudge that takes place to the time of the great Pharaoh" Bren said and Yugi's eyes widened

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked

Bren turned to him

"Yugi, you housed the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem….and you are aware of the Thief Bakura and his anger towards the High Priests….well he wasn't the only one to wanted revenge for Kul Elna massacre" Bren explained

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked

"3 people survived, one was a young thief who grew to house the god Diabound, another was a spy who housed the dark fiend Tragoegia, but a third survived, one who was a soldier. A young man who left Kul Elna to stop being a thief but make something of himself….but when the priests and soldiers slaughtered the people he once called friends he wanted revenge and the Dark God Zorc allowed him to harbor some power….Atem may have destroyed him but that young man's lineage housed the power of Zorc Necophades….and I am now the vessel to bring the return of the shadows" Bren said laughing

"This can't be true!" Russell said but Bren shook his head

"It is, now if you excuse me" Bren said walking down the steps and into the elevator, he was about to be stopped by Rommel who pulled out a 9mm pistol but then in Rommel's eyes the dark shadowed image of the Wicked Avatar appeared before him causing him to hesitate and give Bren the time to take the elevator down

"Damn it" Kaiba muttered…"alright when we land on the Island we will have them arrested, this has gone on too far"

"Agreed" Yugi said

Morning came and the Blimp landed but to Kaiba's shock and horror, Pride, Wrath, and Greed were already gone

"No…they are lose on the island" Kaiba said

"What now" Rommel asked

"…we beat them at their own game" Yugi said

"Huh?" Russell asked

"They need the souls of a duelist, and this island is full of Academy Students, we can't risk them, so we need powerful duelists, flown in here in order to duel them in the shadow games and hopefully beat them" Yugi explained

"…it's a risky move, but I see no alternative, alright I will make the calls, and hopefully we can stop them" Kaiba said

AN: That's right…I am Pride, quite a twist. Now then the finals will be a little different, until the final duel I am going to need some duelists to face off against these three, so send them in.


	15. Pride against the Darkness

AN: I would like to thank SHR0UD for his submit ion of this character, I hope I worked him how you wanted him too.

It's been 2 days since the airship landed on the Academy Island; Kaiba had sent the word out to great duelists to aid them in their problem

Multiple duelists stood at attention at the Duel Academy Office

Kaiba stood in front of them, "…So that's what happened. I'm afraid even me and Yugi can't face them all on our own. We need more help. So anyone who wishes to leave go right ahead, everyone else, scour the island and beat the 3 members of Sin!" He ordered

The duelists left and we focus on a certain one, a young man in a black hoody and jeans, he looked around at a forest and then felt something

"Come on out" He called out and he saw Bren AKA Pride sitting on a rock near a waterfall

"Hello, let me guess a duelist Kaiba sent to handle us?" Bren asked, his eyes closed and calm

"Correct" The man said

"I am Bren, also known as Pride, and you?" Bren asked

The man cracked his neck and smirked, "They call me Aatra, the duelist of Darkness" He said holding up his duel disk, it was black with a blue Kaibacorp stripe on the edge

"A dark duelist….this should be interesting" Bren said activating his duel disk

"You know the stakes I assume, whoever loses, loses their soul to Zorc Necrophades" Bren said as the field grew darker

"I understand, but trust me when I say I got the name for a reason" He said and Bren clutched his chest and felt colder

"A user of the shadows…interesting" Bren said drawing his cards

"Duel!" Both said and Bren got more serious as he went back to Pride

"I'll start" Pride said smirking

"I lay two cards facedown and play the spell Monster Life Cannon" He said playing a card that looked like a Cannon with a comically tied up Kuriboh being loaded into the back

"With this card I can send to my graveyard from my deck up to 5 monsters, and with each one I send you take 300 points of damage" He said holding up five cards, 3 fire grasses and two skull servants

"So now you take 1500 points of damage" Bren said smirking as a large cannon next to him fired only then a large Kuriboh appeared blocking the blast

"Huh?" Pride was surprised

"I activated the effect of my Advanced Kuriboh in my hand, by discarding him and one other card in my hand I can negate the damage of an effect or battle damage this turn, but that's not all" Aatra said as the Kuriboh blew up and in its place three smaller kuribohs appeared

"I can summon three tokens to defend me" He said (0/0 for each)

"Not a bad move, I end my turn by summoning Charcoal Impachi in defense mode" Pride said (100/2100)

"And now it's my turn" Aatra said drawing his card

"I tribute two of my tokens in order to summon Bekera the Shadow Dragon" He said summoning a large Ebon colored dragon which roared at Pride (2300/1200, 8)

"Pretty weak for a large dragon" Pride said cocking an eyebrow

"His power comes from his effect….by discarding a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard; I can destroy a monster on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the owner. Of course he can't attack when I use this effect but I can do this still" Aatra said holding up a giant germ and sending it to the graveyard. Bekera roared and shadow tendrils engulfed the impachi and it was dragged into the ground and Pride lost 500 lifepoints

Pride: 3500

Aatra: 4000

"Not bad" Pride said

"I end my turn" Aatra said and Pride drew his next card

"Perfect" Pride thought seeing his

"I summon skull servant in defense mode" He said summoning the weak zombie in defense mode (300/200)

"And that's all for now" Pride said

"Fine" Aatra said drawing his next card

"I summon chaotic mage in defense mode" He said summoning a dark wizard to the field, his right eye gone instead replaced by a black stone with the magic counter symbol (1200/1400)

"And with his effect I can remove a dark monster from my deck in order to inflict 100 points of damage for each level it had, and the card I remove is Giranta the Shadow Dragon" He said and the wizard chanted and Pride was hit by a black sphere and he lost 800 lifepoints

"A level 8 huh" Pride muttered

"Now I send to my graveyard another giant Germ in order to activate Bekera's effect and destroy your skull servant" Aatra called out and the Skull servant was dragged to the shadows and Pride lost 500 more lifepoints

Pride: 2200

Aatra: 4000

"Your move" Aatra said

Pride drew his next card

"I play another Monster Life Cannon" Pride called out and he held up three Souls of the Forgotten and Two Charcoal impachi's and discarded them

"Fire!" Pride ordered and the Cannon launched 1500 points of damage on Aatra

Aatra: 2500

"I end my turn with Medabat in defense mode" Pride said summoning the small one eyed bat (800/400)

Aatra drew his next card and laughed

"Perfect, its time, first I activate my Chaotic mage's effect and remove from my deck Lengona the Shadow Dragon to inflict 800 more points of damage to you" He said and Pride grunted from the sphere's impact

Pride: 1400

"Now I play the spell The Darkness returns" He said playing a card that looked like a demon's claw coming out of black portal

"At the cost of half my lifepoints as well as the soul of two monster, I can return any number of dark monster, I remove my token and Chaotic mage and give up half my lifepoints in order to special summon Lengona and Giranta the Shadow Dragons" He called out

Aatra: 1250

Pride: 1400

"Come from the shadows and destroy my foe!" Aatra called out laughing as a Long Naga dragon appeared (Lengona 2500/2100) and a Large winged Wyrm appeared (Giranta: 1900/2800) both ebon black and the trio of Shadow dragons roared at Pride

"Now then, time to lose!" Aatra yelled as he laughed like a madman but Pride was calm as he flipped a trap

"I play the Shield of the lost" He said as the trap looked like a shield made of a skull

"By sending any number of monsters on my side of the field to make it so you can't attack with the same number of monsters or use their effects until the end of your next turn" Pride explained

"But you only have one monster" Aatra said

"Not unless I play my other trap, League of Uniform Nomenclature" He said and with that trap two more Medabats appeared

"With the trap I can summon any copies of a level 2 or under normal monster to the field, and now my shield will send all three to the graveyard so you can't declare an attack or activate any of their effects until the end of your next turn" Pride said, his field empty

"No matter, you have no monsters to defend yourself" Aatra said ending his turn but then he field a chill

"Perhaps not now, but tell me, why did I lose those monsters….for a far greater evil you see" Pride said clutching his forehead

"Going to summon your dark god?" Aatra asked

"No, you were a good duelist but I don't need The Wicked Avatar to win, just one card, I summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode!" Pride called out then a dark fiend appeared (0/0)

"But it has no attack, why play that card?" Aatra asked

"My Necromancer gains more power, for each monster in my graveyard he gains 300 attack, and I count 15" he said in a grim tone as the Necromancer gained 4500 ATK

"Destroy Bekera with Life Sapper!" Pride ordered and the Necromancer ran at the dragon and touched its neck, the dragon roared in pain and shriveled into nothing.

"Now you lose" Pride said as Aatra's lifepoints went to 0

"...no…." Aatra said looking at his three dragon cards, he gave a small smile, "Sorry guys, but I have to go now" He said to them and Pride could see three small Dragon chicks looking at Aatra as he went away

The cards were left and Pride picked them up

"I will seal these three away, so no one can touch them…he deserved that at least" Pride said to himself as he walked off

AN: Once again, thanks SHR0UD for the character, good luck in your fanfictions.


	16. Wrath against another Dimension

Artemis was laughing; she was in a clearing where she whipped out an Obelisk Blue duelist who thought could beat her.

"This is too easy" She said licking her lips, "All these students are nothing but prey for Zorc"

"Really now?"

She turned to see a new duelist, he wore a black trench coat and his duel disk was a dark blue, his hair short and well-trimmed and his eyes were full of fire and strength

"Who are you?" Artemis asked

"I am one of Pegasus's card testers, Inox is what they call me" He said in a calm tone

"Inox, what an interesting name" Artemis said licking her lips, "So I assume you know the stakes?"

"Of course…I volunteered to face one of you…my deck is special and has a few tricks not even the public knows about" He said

"How interesting" Artemis said activating her duel disk

Inox did the same

"Duel!" Both called out

"I'll start" Inox said drawing, "I play the spell Dimensional fissure"

Lightning cackled around them and from the sky a tear appeared and a dark vortex appeared

"With this card, all monsters sent to the graveyard will be removed instead" He explained

"And then I summon Different Dimension (D.D.) Scout plane in defense mode" He said summoning the small machine to the field (1200/800)

"With that I end my turn with a facedown card" Inox said

"Not bad…let's see" Wrath said drawing her card

"I summon Dark Ripper in attack mode" She said summoning a small demon covered in dark blades all over its body (1400/500)

"With its effect if I attack a monster in defense mode it will instantly be destroyed" She explained

"Charge!" She called out and the Dark Ripper charged at the D.D. Scout plane and blew it up, the parts were sucked into the fissure and disappeared

"When my Scout Plane is banished at the end of the turn I can return it to my side of the field in attack mode" Inox said smirking

Wrath glared at him

"I end my turn with two cards face down" She said

"And back to me" Inox said as the Scout Plane returned to the field

"I now release Scout Plane in order to Summon D.D. Tank in defense mode" He said summoning a futuristic tank to the field (1900/2300)

"And with its effect I can remove a monster from my deck to inflict 500 points of damage to you" Inox explained

"And I choose to remove another D.D. Scout plane" He said and the Tank fired a shell at Wrath and she growled at him

Wrath: 3500

Inox: 4000

"That ends my turn" Inox said, "But then at the end of the turn both my scout plants return in attack mode" He added as the two machines appeared

"Fine" Wrath said drawing her next card

"Perfect" She thought, she had drawn her god, it was over for Inox

"I play the trap tribute to the gods" She said revealing the trap that looked like a young woman tied to a post as the sky turned black

"With this trap by paying 2000 lifepoints, I can make one monster on my side of the field count as three monsters when I offer it to summon a god" She said laughing

Wrath: 1500

"Now I offer my Dark Ripper in order to summon the Wicked Dreadroot!" She called out and the sky turned darker as the Dark Ripper disappeared and from the shadows the dark demon god appeared (4000/4000)

"Time for you to die" She said licking her lips, "Attack that Tank!"

The Dreadroot roared and smashed the tank and the parts disappeared into the void, Inox wasn't impressed

"So this is the dark God I was told about, a shame it won't matter with my next card" Inox said in a calm tone

"What do you mean?" Wrath asked

"Allow me to show you a new kind of a power" Inox said drawing, "I summon the Tuner Monster, D.D. Mage in attack mode" He said

"Tuner monster!" Wrath asked not knowing what it was

The mage appeared and he looked like a cute young boy in a cyborg magician attire (L2 400/400 (formerly 800/800)

"A tuner monster is a special kind of monster, you see with these monsters by combining monsters together, I can create much greater beings" Inox explained

"Now then, D.D. Mage tune with both D.D. Scout Planes" Inox called out, the three monsters floated in the air and began to merge with each other

"From another plane, a being is summoned, from the unity of its kin it returns from another dimension, I Synchro Summon Neoshada the D.D. Dragon!" He cried out and from the vortex a large ebon black dragon with silver wings appeared (L 10, 1500/1500 (Formerly 3000/3000)

"And now I play the spell attack from another dimension" Inox said playing a spell that looked like a D.D. Warrior Lady, Survivor, and Scout Plane appearing out of a portal to attack a goblin attack force from behind

"By giving up half my lifepoints my D.D. monsters can attack you directly this turn" He said

Wrath: 1500

Inox: 2000

"Neoshada, Attack!" He called out and the Dragon formed an energy sphere from its mouth and fired at Wrath, her lifepoints went down to 0

"I win" Inox said but noticed the holograms where not deactivating

"Wrong" She said licking her lips; "I activated my own trap, Soul Binding" the trap looked like a man and a demon linked together by a life tether

"With this rare trap I put my faith in one monsters, you have to remove it from the field before I die, my life is linked to my God" She said in a more tormented and psychotic tone, "Of course this card's effect only lasts 3 turns but it's enough to beat you"

Attached to her chest a soul tether to the god

"Beat Dreadroot and you beat me, but if you don't…you die" She said laughing a demented laugh

"Damn it" Inox said, "I end my turn" and the two scout planes reappeared

He didn't know what to do, the only way to beat her is to now get rid of the god, but that monster was far beyond his power, he had to last 3 turns, that's it

"My turn" Wrath said drawing

"Dreadroot destroy that dragon, end this duel now!" She ordered and the Dreadroot slammed its fist into the dragon but then Inox called out, "I activate Neoshada's effect, by banishing monsters on my side of the field, I can increase its attack by the original attack of them, I remove both my scout planes to increase its attack by 2400"

The scout planes disappeared and the dragon grew stronger but not enough to beat Dreadroot and was destroyed

Wrath: 0 (still in the game thanks to Soul Binding)

Inox: 1900

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Wrath said licking her lips

"I draw" Inox said as the two scout planes reappeared once more

"I switch them both into defense mode and end my turn" He said and it went back to Wrath who laughed

"It's over…I reveal the trap Final attack orders, so now all monsters are in attack mode" She said laughing like the mad woman she was

"No…" Inox said stepping back in fear

"Time to die, Dreadroot destroy!" She ordered and the dark god destroyed the machines putting Inox's lifepoints to 0

"…well at least I died proving the power of the Synchro" Inox said closing his eyes, "Pegasus did you get that duel?" He asked holding his ear, Wrath realized he had a wire and most likely a camera on him

"Yeah I'm sorry I lost, but now you know how powerful these monsters can be…I hope in the future they can save the world better than I could have" Inox said to the man on the other side as he disappeared leaving behind his deck and duel disk

Wrath licked her lips one final time before walking off to hunt more duelists.


	17. Greed against the Light and the Darkness

Isaac Richington or Greed as he is better known was walking through the academy, people didn't pay him much mind as he was known as one of the many investors who made sure this school was built.

"I am glad to see my millions were well spent" He said chuckling and twirling his cane

"I'm glad to hear that"

He turned and saw the Obelisk Blue, Chazz Princeton who was glaring right at him

"Well if I am not mistaken you are the third of the Princeton Brothers" Isaac said

"And if I'm not mistaken you are Greed" Chazz said and two spirit monsters appeared behind him, one was Light and Darkness Dragon, the other was Winged Kuriboh

"And if I am?" Isaac asked

"Don't play coy, Winged Kuriboh told me everything, your group, the members, and why you are here" Chazz said

"So I've been found out, now what?" He asked

"A duel of course, and don't think I will be beaten easily" Chazz said

"Very well then, lead the way" Isaac said and Chazz lead him to the Duel Arena

The arena was empty and both players activated their duel disk

"I assume you know the price for losing" Isaac said going from calm to eerily calm look

"I do, I've faced the shadow games in the past…and I won't lose this one either" Chazz said

"Duel!" both of them called out

"I will start" Greed said and he smirked

"I play two spells, the field spell Treasure room of the Gods, and Infinite cards" He said, "With Treasure room of the Gods all effects of drawing and discarding cards are doubled, and the with Infinite cards I can have as many cards as I want in my hand"

"Fine" Chazz said unfazed

"I end my turn by summoning Poison Draw frog in defense mode and a facedown card" He said summoning an orange frog which croaked (100/100)

2 cards

"And now it's mine" Chazz said seeing he drew Light and Darkness dragon

"Perfect" He thought

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800) in attack mode" He said summoning the green dragon to the field

"So what if you destroy my frog I will draw two cards" Greed said laughing

"Not quite, not unless I play this spell, Blessed Fire" Chazz said playing a spell that looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon breathing white Fire

"With this spell I can increase the attack of any dragon on the field by 400 and give him a special skill, one that allow me to negate the effect of a monster that it destroys" Chazz explained and Greed's eyes widened

"Blackland fire Dragon, destroy!" Chazz ordered and the dragon took a deep breath and roasted the frog

"Damn it…I play my trap Leveled Draw!" Greed said flipping a trap which looked like a Swordsman of Landstar holding two duel monster cards

"With this trap I draw cards equal to every 2 levels in the monster you destroyed, and since poison draw frog is level 2, I draw a card…or rather two thanks to my Treasure room" Greed explained drawing two cards

4 cards

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Chazz said

"And it's back to me" Greed said drawing

"I set one monster facedown and one card facedown to end my turn" Greed said

3 Cards

Chazz drew and smiled

"I summon Iron Armored Dragon in defense mode" He said summoning a metal dragon to the field (0/2200 DEF)

"That's all for now" He said

Greed drew and said, "I flip to reveal my monster Dark Mimic Level 1" He said summoning a fleshy creature that looking like a treasure chest with teeth (100/1000)

"With its effect I draw a card, or rather two" Greed said drawing two more cards

5 cards

"I next play the spell Level Up" He said, "With this I'm going to summon a far more powerful monster"

The Dark Mimic began to morph and soon became a large golden treasure chest, the lid was slightly open and all that could be seen from the darkness were two red eyes

"Meet Dark Mimic Level 10" He said laughing, the monster was much more powerful and something was making Chazz tense (3000/2500)

"With his effect I can draw an additional card each turn, of course now its two" He said drawing two more cards

6 cards

"Now it's time to show you its power!" He called out, "Dark Mimic destroy Blackland Fire Dragon now!"

The lid opened and black tendrils shot out dragging the dragon into the black void and the lid slammed shut

Chazz: 2900 LP

Greed: 4000 :LP

"Not bad" Chazz said, "But you activate my trap, the Dragon's Call!" the trap looked like a dying Red Eyes Black Dragon crying out in pain

"With this trap I can summon a dragon from my hand, as long as it is the same type of dragon as the destroyed" Chazz said, "I summon Dark End Dragon!"

The Large black dragon appeared, roared and one could see the second mouth on its chest (2600/2100)

"It's still not strong enough to beat my Dark Mimic" Greed said

"It doesn't have to be" Chazz said drawing

"You see I can have it lose 500 attack and defense to destroy a monster on you field" Chazz explained and Greed's eyes widened

"Dark End Dragon, destroy that Mimic, take it to the shadows" Chazz ordered and the Dragon's attack and defense went down (2100/1600) and the second mouth opened and spat out a stream of darkness which engulfed the Dark Mimic and destroyed it

"Dark End Dragon attack!" Chazz ordered and the Dragon fired a black fireball at Greed

Greed: 1900 LP

Chazz: 2900 LP

Greed clutched his elbow

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Chazz said

"Not bad…" He said drawing and he laughed

"First I play the spell Life Draw" He said playing a spell that looked like a weakened man holding 5 cards

"With this spell by paying 400 lifepoints I can draw two cards, or in this case 4, so I pay 1600 lifepoints in order to draw 16 cards" He said going down to 300 lifepoints

22 cards

"Next I play the spell Card Tribute to the Gods" He said playing a spell that looked like a the three god cards on an alter

"This spell lets me summon any monster from my deck, provided I discard 1 card for every level of the monster, or rather 2 cards for every level" Greed said thanks to the effect of the Treasure Room

"So now I discard 20 cards in order to summon the Wicked Eraser!" He called out summoning the dark God (3000/3000)

"Heh, my Dark Eraser gains 1000 attack and defense for every card you control…." He said clutching his face

"Dark Eraser Destroy Dark End Dragon, with Chaotic Bile!" He cried out as the Dragon fired a dark green bile from its mouth, melting the Dark End Dragon

Chazz: 2000

Greed: 300

"I play the trap, Mirrored Return" He said playing a trap that looked like a mirror with two warriors facing each other, one was clad in angelic armor, the other identical man had demonic armor

"With this, by paying half my lifepoints, I can summon a dragon of equal level to a dragon I lost in battle, however the dragon must be of opposite element, in this case light, so I call upon Light End Dragon" He said

Chazz: 1000

From the sky came a White Dragon to the field, it roared at Greed (2600/2100)

The Dark God Roared as it lost attack, with only two cards on Chazz's field it went down to (2000/2000)

"I end my turn with two facedown cards" Greed said leaving his hand empty

"And its back to me" Chazz said, "I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back Dark End Dragon" He said summoning the Black Dragon to the field and the Eraser's attack went back up to 3000

"It's obvious that I can't use my Light End Dragon's effect to weaken your monster, however I can do this instead" He said playing a spell, "The spell Dragon's Unity" The spell looked like a Baby Dragon, a Red Eye's Black Chick, and a Lesser Dragon all breathing fire on a charging Buster Blader

"With this spell I can take the attack of one dragon and add it to another, so now my Light End Dragon will boost Dark End Dragon's attack until the end of the turn by 2600" Chazz explained as the Dark End Dragon roared (5200)

"Attack, destroy that dark god" Chazz ordered and Dark End Dragon used its claws to behead the Wicked Eraser, whose head fell to the ground

"You lose" Chazz said but then Greed laughed as he revealed his trap

"I played the trap, defense draw" He said, "So all damage I would have taken was reduced to zero, and I get to draw two cards" He said drawing two cards

"But that's not what you should be worried about" He added and Chazz looked confused

"My Wicked Eraser still has one more effect, you see when he is destroyed, it destroys all cards on the field" Greed explained and the black blood flowing from the neck of the severed dragon began to fill the field and the monsters and cards were dragged under

"And with your field empty you will lose" Greed said about to draw but Chazz shook his head

"No, I still have one card" he said playing a quick play spell, "I play the spell, The Rebirth of Light and Darkness"

The spell looked like a Light and Darkness Dragon soaring in the sky

"At the cost of half my lifepoints, and removing a light monster and dark monster from my graveyard, I can special summon from my hand Light and Darkness Dragon for one turn" He explained

Chazz: 500

Greed: 300

"I removed Light and Dark End Dragon, in order to special summon Light and Darkness Dragon!" He cried out and the Half Black and Half White Dragon appeared and roared at Greed (2800/2400)

"No…" Greed said stepping back in fear

"It's game over, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack!" He ordered and the Dragon shot out black and white fire balls at Greed who fell to the ground. He lost.

Greed cried out in pain as he saw his arm disappearing

"No. I fought for you Zorc, please give me one more chance!" He cried out as he held the Wicked Eraser in his hands, only to see it disappear in front of him

"No, please! I'll do anything, I give you anything!" He begged to the unseen god, but it was pointless, he disappeared leaving only his duel disk.

"Well that's one" Chazz said to himself, "But two more to go" He added walking off to tell someone of what happened.

AN: Before anyone mentions this, yes I am aware that Light End and Dark End dragons are both Synchro monsters, but in the manga in which Chazz's deck is based more on dragons, they are not, that's what I based his deck off of. Thank you.


	18. Wrath against the Spirits

Artemis was laughing, she had already taken the souls of over 20 duelists.

"This is too easy" She said laughing a demented laugh when she heard the sound of rustling in nearby bushes

"Come on out" She called out and saw a young boy, his outfit was white and made him look like a rich boy. His hair also made him stand out, he had Green Hair and Blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Artemis asked

"Noah Kaiba" The boy said holding his arm up, and it opened up to reveal a duel disk which folded out

"A robot?" Artemis asked

"You are correct, this body is a robot, but my mind is within it" He said, "I am the third of the Kaiba brothers and I will stop you" He said activating the duel disk

"Very well then" Artemis said activating her

"Duel!" Both said

"I'll start" Wrath said grinning

"I summon Makyura the Destroyer in attack mode" She said licking her teeth (1600/1200)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" She said

"And now it is my turn" Noah said looking at his hand

"I play the field Spell, The Temple of the Spirits" He said and the field began to change, it looked more like a Japanese Temple, and in the back ground spirits darted around them

"Next I summon the Spirit monster Asura Priest in Attack mode" He said summoning the multiple armed monsters (1700/1200)

"Now then I equip Asura Priest with the Sword of Totsuka" He said, the Asura Priest now had a sake jar which he then pulled out the blade

"This sword can only be given to a spirit monster, and now if it destroys a monster in battle, any effect your monster had is now negated" Noah explained, Wrath looked a little worried

"Asura Priest attack!" Noah ordered and the spirit monster swung his blades and cut up Makyura

Wrath: 3900

Noah: 4000

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Noah said, "Now normally my Spirit monster would return to my hand, but with my Temple of the Spirits on the field, my spirits are here to stay" He said

Wrath glared at Noah and drew her next card

"I summon Nightmare Knight in attack mode" She said summoning a living suit of black armor, where the face would be was only darkness and two red eyes glaring at Noah (1800/1300)

"Nightmare Knight attack!" Wrath ordered as the Knight swung his blade cutting the Priest in half

Noah: 3900

"When a Spirit monster is destroyed while my temple is on the field I can draw a new card" Noah said drawing a card

"Yeah and my Nightmare Knight has his own effect, if he destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon a level 3 or under dark monster from my hand, so say hello to the Shadow Spider" She said summoning a fiendish spider (1200/750)

"Attack now!" She ordered and the Spider shuffled towards Noah and bit his leg

Noah:2700

Wrath: 3900

"I end my turn" She said smirking

Noah was calm

"Don't think I'm so easily beaten" He said playing a new card

"First I banish from my hand the spirit Inaba White Rabbit in order to summon Izanagi!" Noah called out and from a swirling wind a white haired warrior appeared twirling a spear (2200/1000)

"Next I summon the Spirit monster Yaksha in attack mode" Noah added summoning the blade wielding spirit (1900/1500)

Wrath was impressed but then her facedown card was blown away

"What happened?" She asked

"When Yaksha was summoned I could return a spell or trap you had on the field" Noah explained

"Spirits attack!" He ordered and Izanagi stabbed the Nightmare Knight, and Yaksha cut into pieces the shadow spider

Noah: 2700

Wrath: 2900

"My Spider has his own effect, when he is destroyed in battle he summons three spider egg tokens to the field" Wrath explained as three black spider eggs appeared (0/0)

"I end my turn" Noah said and Wrath drew her next card and laughed

"I offer all three tokens in order to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!" She called out and the dark god appeared and roared (4000/4000)

Izanagi: 1100 ATK

Yaksha: 950 ATK

"Dreadroot attack!" She ordered and the dark god threw its fist towards Yaksha

"I play the trap, Spiritual return" He said playing a trap that looked like a ghost being sucked into a memorial stone tablet

"With this trap I can return a spirit monster to my hand to gain lifepoints equal to its original attack" Noah explained as Yaksha returned to his hand just in time

Noah: 4600

Wrath: 2900

Wrath glared at Noah and said, "I end my turn"

Noah drew his next card and said, "I play the ritual spell, Shinato's Ark!" Noah called out as a giant Ark appeared

"I offer from my hand Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi in order to summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" Noah cried out summoning the Godly Fairy to the Field (1650/1500 Formerly 3300/3000)

"But why summon that monster, Dreadroot can destroy it easily" Wrath asked

"Because I equip him with a special card, I play the spell. Mark of the Divine." Noah said, golden armor attached to Shinato and his attack shot up to 4000

"But how?" Wrath asked

"Mark of the Divine is a special card created for my deck. It turns any Light Fairy type monster in to a Divine Monster and boosts his attack by 700" Noah explained

"Ah so now its unaffected by Wicked Dreadroot. So it's a battle of the gods" She said grinning, "Finally a match that is worthy of me"

"I switch Izanagi into defense mode and end my turn" Noah said (500 DEF)

Wrath drew

"Dreadroot destroy Izanagi!" She ordered and Dreadroot destroyed the monster

"that's all for now" She said and Noah drew his next card, "Perfect" He thought," I lay one card facedown and end my turn" He said

Wrath drew her next card and she laughed, "It's over Noah, I play the spell, The Wrath of the Gods!" She said, the spell looked like the three dark gods lay wastes to Egypt

"with this spell, you will take damage equal to my god's attack!" She said laughing, but then he life points went down to 900, "Of course this spell costs me 2000 lifepoints, it worth it to do this!" She cried out as the God roared and Noah was dealt 4000 points of damage

Wrath: 900

Noah: 600

"Next I play this spell, pull to the darkness" She said playing a spell that looked like a young man walking into a dark cave

"this spell will destroy your monster but at the cost of me attacking this turn" She said, "It also negates the effects of all cards on the field that could stop it. It will even destroy a god" She said laughing as Shinato was pulled down to the darkness

"Shinato!" Noah cried out

"I end my turn" Wrath said laughing and Noah drew his next card

"Just what I needed" He thought

"I play the spell future activation!" He said playing a card that looked like a spell caster reading from a book

"This allows me to remove any spells on my side of the field for future use. They now can be activated like they were on the field" He explained, "However at the end of the turn that I do activate them, I take 500 points of damage, so I remove one of my facedown cards." He said

"What are you planning" Wrath asked

"You will see" Noah said, "I play The Spiritual Rebirth" He said playing a card that looked like a Taoist forming a seal on the ground, "This lets me bring back any Spirit monster to the field from the graveyard, along with a 1000 attack point boost" Noah explained, "Arise, Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi" Noah cried out as the Humanoid (albeit blazing) Spirit appeared, (1900/1450, formally 3800/2900)

"That ends my turn" Noah said

"Fine, I will destroy your spirit, and you!" Wrath said drawing but then Noah flipped a card

"I reveal my trap, Last Turn" He said and the field was torn asunder, leaving Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi

"What's going on!" Wrath yelled

"Simple, it is now Last Turn, with it all spells and traps and monsters are destroyed, except for my spirit, and one monster you choose. They will battle and whoever is left standing, wins" Noah explained

"Fine, I pick Wicked Dreadroot" Wrath said but then Noah smirked, "Perfect, I activate my trap, The Warrior's Reflection!" He said playing a trap that looked like an Axe Raider but behind him was a Gearfied the Iron Knight's spirit

"But how can you play- NO!" She realized why Noah removed the cards

"Yes this card was removed, and its effect allows me to take any equip spell in the graveyard and for one turn equip a monster" He said and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi was locked in golden armor and it roared a battle cry

"The spirits aren't afraid of your false god" Noah said and his monster nodded his head in agreement (4500/2900)

"Wait…no…." Wrath was twitching, Dreadroot…was over powered?

"Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, end this duel, finish off that False God!" He cried out and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi slammed his fist into Dreadroot and it fell to the ground crying in pain.

Wrath clutched her side, she felt weaker. "No…" She said

"You lost" Noah said and Wrath glared at him, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She cried out and she ran at him but then stopped, she saw her arm disappear, and she saw on her duel disk that the Wicked Dreadroot was disappearing.

"No…no, he told me that I would be her queen!" She cried out as she continued to disappear and soon ceased to be.

Over in a dark cave, Bren was on a rock, in between his right fingers were the Wicked Eraser and the Wicked Dreadroot, "And now remains one sin. Pride…" He said, "But not to worry, for the Pharaoh will have to contend with two old enemies" He said smirking, from the shadows two figures stepped forward.

Marik, and Bakura, or rather the dark spirits.

"Be thankful I brought you back from the shadows, it is time to finish the Pharaoh once and for all" Bren said to them.


	19. Kaiba's Anger

AN: Sorry for the long wait

The last member of sin Pride, or rather by his other name Bren stood in the main dueling hall, his duel disk in his arm and deck loaded up. Across from him was the dark spirits of Marik and Bakura.

"So what do you want us to do?" Dark Bakura asked

"I really don't care, I just want to cause pain and suffering" Dark Marik said grinning like a mad man

"Don't worry, I brought you back from the shadows in order to help further my cause" Bren said and then he heard footsteps, he saw Seto Kaiba run in panting

"Found you…you do not know how much trouble you cause for me and my company" Kaiba said but then his eyes widened as he saw the dark Marik

"No way" He said

"Yes, I brought them back, if you want I could bring back the darkness that the pharaoh banished in duelist kingdom" Bren said, Kaiba just glared at him

"Let me guess you want to duel me" Bren said

Kaiba held his duel disk

"You got it right, you caused my company so much trouble, you ruined my academy, I'm going to make you pay" Kaiba said activating his duel disk

"Guys stand back" Bren said and Marik and Bakura stood back

"Let's duel!" Bren and Kaiba said, Bren went back to his darker side known as Pride

"You can start" Pride said looking at his hand, he already had the Wicked Avatar

Kaiba laughed, "Alright only if you want to lose faster, I summon the Plague Dragon in attack mode"

What appeared was a sickly looking dragon who roared at Pride (1300/1200)

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Kaiba said

Pride drew his next card and chuckled, "I play the field spell, The world of the Normal" The card looked like a peaceful village and in the picture you can see an Ojama Yellow talking to a Mokey Mokey and a Fire grass was relaxing behind them

But the field around them wasn't peaceful it looked like a darker version of the village, like it was corrupted

"What kind of card is this?" Kaiba asked and Pride played his next card

"I summon Skull Servant in attack mode" Pride said summoning the skeleton in a robe (300/200)

"Attack mode?" Kaiba asked, this move made no sense

"Skull Servant attack his Plague Dragon" Pride said and the Skull Servant jumped into the air and punched the dragon in the face but to Kaiba's surprise the dragon was destroyed

Kaiba: 3500

Pride: 4000

Kaiba clutched his chest, "Damn it" He groaned and saw Skull Servant's attack it was 1800

"How is that possible?" Kaiba asked

"The World of the Normal increases the attack and defense of all level 2 and under normal monsters by 1500 whenever they are in battle against another monster" Pride explained as the Skull Servant's attack went back down 300

"I end my turn with a facedown card" Pride said but then he coughed and his lifepoints went down to 3500

"When you destroyed my Plague Dragon you took damage equal to the damage I took" Kaiba said, "Don't think I will go down without a fight" He drew his next card

"I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and I lay one more card facedown" He said

"Ah so he is using the crush card virus combo, so predictable" Pride thought drawing his next card, "No matter I might as well show him that this combo won't work"

"I summon the Archfiend Mirror in attack mode" Pride said summoning the fiend holding the mirror to the field (700/600)

"Attack now" Pride said as the monster's attack went up to 2200

"I activate my spell Shrink" Kaiba said

"Knew it" Pride thought but then instead of Vorse Raider becoming smaller it was the Archfiend Mirror (1100)

"And then I activate my trap, the Ambushed summon" Kaiba added, the trap looked like a hidden dragon behind a knight who was blocking a goblin's axe

"At the cost of 1000 lifepoints I can send Vorse Raider into the graveyard to summon a monster from my hand, so be gone Vorse Raider, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba said replacing the beast warrior with the large white dragon (3000/2500)

"Attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba ordered and the dragon annihilated the Archfiend Mirror

Pride: 1600

Kaiba: 3500

"Not bad" Pride said, "I end my turn"

Kaiba drew his next card and smirked, "I lay one card face down and now Blue Eyes destroy that Skull servant"

The Dragon began to charge his beam but Pride flipped his facedown card, "I activate my trap the spirit shield" The trap looked like a shadowed thief Bakura being shielded from an energy blast by spirits

"With this trap I take no damage this turn, instead any damage I would have taken is sent back to you" Pride explained as Skull servant was destroyed but Kaiba groaned in pain as his lifepoints went down

Pride: 1600

Kaiba: 1800

"I end my turn" Kaiba said, annoyed that he wasn't doing any damage to him

Pride drew his next card and said, "I summon charcoal impachi in defense mode" (100/2100)

"And then I lay one card facedown and end my turn" He said

"Knowing Kaiba he is going to make a move to damage my lifepoints rather than using brute force to attack me" Pride thought and Kaiba drew his next card

"ring of defense, perfect" He thought laying the card facedown

"I now activate my trap, Ring of Destruction, and I equip it to Blue Eyes, but then I activate Ring of defense so I won't take the damage" Kaiba said as the dragon roared in pain and blew up

"Forgive me Blue eyes" He thought but then he saw Pride's trap, it was magic jammer

"Nice try Kaiba, but I'm afraid we both take the damage" Pride said as both of their lifepoints went down to 0

"Since we ended this duel in a draw, no one loses their soul to Zorc…." Bren groaned and clutched his chest, "Though I admit you did some damage to me, I suggest you leave now….and tell Yugi that I wish to face the pharaoh, send him to me, and I will return him to this world and defeat him" Bren said panting

Kaiba shook his head, "Honestly this mumbo jumbo is getting annoying" He said

"Then explain how we are back" Bakura said

"Yes, you saw me get devoured by the shadows" Marik said

"…." Kaiba silently walked away, clutching his shoulder

"So what is the plan Pride?" Bakura asked

"Go out, find the two duelists Russell and Rommel, and destroy them!" Bren said walking away…


	20. Light and Darkness's Final Battle

Bren was standing at the foot of the inactive volcano, his duel disk ready, he awaited for Yugi to find him, he knew that destiny would allow them to face each other.

Over at the beach Rommel and Russell were back to back, the dark souls of Bakura and Marik had found them and forced them into a back to back tag duel

"Well Russell, if we have to face them, let's go down in a blaze of glory" Rommel said to Russell

"With pleasure" Russell said activating his duel disk

Back with Bren he saw Yugi walking towards his, duel disk on his wrist, he looked angry at Bren but Bren was calm

"So the great Yugi Moto, tell me do you miss the pharaoh, if you want I can bring him back, I rather face Atem then you" Bren said in a grim yet still calm tone

Yugi continued to glare at Bren

Bren snapped his fingers and then spoke, "By the power of the eternal Darkness I call upon the afterlife that of the Spirit of the Pharaoh, Atem!"

Yugi cried out in pain and clutched his head; he then fell to his knees and then looked up and around

"…where am I?" He asked, but this time in the tone of Atem

"Pharaoh Atem, it is time for you to face the shadows once more, but in order to complete the ritual I need the souls of powerful duelists, and who better than the Pharaoh himself" Bren said laughing and Atem activated his duel disk, the cards that were in it glowed and changed

"So you are a duelists under Zorc, very well then, I shall defeat you like I defeated him before" Atem said and with that both duelists drew their 5 cards

"Let's duel!" both cried out

Back with Rommel and Russell they had the upper hand against the other two duelists

"Buster Blader!"

"Galbanian War Lord!"

An explosion shot out and Marik and Bakura disappeared

"Come on let's find that strange boy and stop him" Rommel said

"It's Bren, and yeah…." Russell said, upset that he had to fight his own friend, but he had no choice

Back with Pride and Atem, Pride clutched his chest

"So my final allies have been defeated….no matter I can handle you myself!" He cried out, he looked at his first card and smirked

"I lay three cards facedown and then summon charcoal impachi in defense mode (100/2100)" He said summoning the charcoal figure

"That ends my turn" Pride said laughing

Atem drew his next card

"This deck, it's my perfect deck" He muttered

"Well of course, it wouldn't be fun if you didn't have a sporting chance" Pride said, in an almost kind tone but then went back to his demented tone, "Now make your move"

Atem laid down a card and then said, "I play the spell Triple Summon, with this card by paying 1000 lifepoints I am allowed to normal summon three times this turn, however I am not allowed to attack the turn to play this card" Atem explained, the card looked like The Ojama Trio appearing on stage

"Now I summon my King's Knight and my Queen's Knight in attack mode" Atem said summoning the playing card based knights

"And when both are on the field I can special summon Jack's knight" Atem said summoning the monsters

"I offer all three knights in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem cried out and the sky turned dark and lightning shot forth and the large red serpent dragon appeared (2000/2000)

"And for every card in my hand Slifer gains 1000 attack and defense" Atem said but then Pride flipped his card, it looked like Slifer in chains, crying out in pain

"I activate the shackles of the gods" Pride said and he discarded three cards

"You see by discarding three cards to activating this card I can negate the effects of all level 10 and above monsters on your side of the field" Pride said laughing and Atem looked in horror as black chains shackled Slifer and brought it down

"A pity you also did so much to summon him" Pride added and Atem ended his turn, glaring at Pride

Pride checked his next card that he drew, "I play Heart of the Underdog, with this spell if I ever draw a normal monster, by showing it to you I can draw another card" He explained, "That's all I need to do"

Atem checked out his next card, he was already down by 1000 lifepoints, and he had a god monster that was useless, but this next card might be able to help

"I play the call of the Tribe" He said playing a spell that looked like a tribal scout using a conch to call for help

"By paying half my lifepoints I can special summon from my deck any monsters whose level matches the level of any monster on the field" He explained as his lifepoints went down to 1500

"So now I call upon the gods of Egypt, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra" Atem called out and the hulking titan that was Obelisk roared (4000/4000) and the Golden Dragon screeched (0/0), both monsters were caught by the chains

"Even if you disable their skills Obelisk can still destroy your monsters, Obelisk attack with fist of fate!" Atem cried out but then Pride laughed and revealed his own trap, "I play Magical Trick Mirror"

"Oh no!" Atem said, he realized what he could do now

"So you know that with this trap I can copy the effect of a spell in your graveyard, and I choose the Call of the Tribe" Pride said

"Now then what monster would be perfect to summon, I know, I will summon my three dark gods!" Pride cried out and then the field turned much darker, the three dark gods appeared and roared. The Wicked Dreadroot cracked its knuckles and roared (4000/4000) The Wicked Eraser roared as it gained attack and defense equal to all the cards on Atem's field times 1000 (4000/4000) while the Wicked Avatar changed its form into the Wicked Dreadroot, plus one attack and defense (4001/4001)

"Impossible…in one turn he summoned the three dark gods" Atem said, his gods were clearly out matched…he couldn't win this….

"Scared Pharaoh…well it's not over yet" Pride said flipping his final trap, it looked like the High Priest of Darkness praying to the Millennium Tablet

"I activate the contract with the Shadows!" Pride cried out and he laughed as his lifepoints went to zero, but the game was still on

"This costs me all my lifepoints, but the monster that is summoned keeps me in the game, but if it leaves the field I lose" Pride explained as the three dark gods began to be dragged into the ground

"What are you doing to your monsters?" Atem asked and Pride's eyes glowed red

"I summon the God of Darkness, Zorc!" Pride cried out, his voice being distorted, almost possessed

"This monster can only be summoned by offering the souls of my three dark gods, now darkness will destroy you and the world" Pride said laughing an evil laugh, The large figure Zorc appeared and then Pride fell to his knees and Zorc began to speak

"Your use is over, your reward for aiding me is your quick demise" he spoke holding his hand over Bren's body

Bren cried out in pain and then glared at Zorc

"Go ahead and kill me, if you do all I have to do is surrender and you will disappear, you need me" He gritted through his teeth and Zorc pulled his hand away, "Very well then…."

"Now then Atem, Zorc's power is based on the total attack of all your monster's attack, so adding Silfer's 2000 attack and Obelisk's 4000, that's a grand total of 6000 attack and defense" Bren explained, he was panting, struggling to stay up.

Russell and Rommel ran towards the duel and saw the field

"What is that?" Russell asked

"I don't know, all I do know is that….I have never been so scared in my life" Rommel said

"Bren why are you doing this!" Russell called out and tried to run to him but was blocked by an unknown force

Bren just stared at Russell and then said, "Zorc, destroy the three gods, annihilate the light!"

Zorc roared and sent a wave of black energy wiping out the god monsters, but his lifepoints didn't change

"If I use his effect to destroy all monsters on your side of the field, you take no damage, so be thankful for that, now make your move" Bren said, he began to waver, he was feeling weaker, the effect of Zorc was taking a lot of his energy away

Atem drew his next card and smiled

"I activate the swords of revealing light" Atem cried out, swords of light blocked the path of Zorc to him

"That ends my turn" He said, this defense wouldn't hold forever, and if he couldn't figure out how to defeat Zorc, this world would be destroyed by darkness

Bren drew his next card but discarded it

"In order to keep Zorc in play, I must discard a card from my hand each turn" Bren said ending his turn, Zorc was silent as he awaited the chance to destroy the Pharaoh

Atem drew his next card and then said, "play the spell Gold Sarcophagus, with it I can take a card from my deck and remove it from play for 2 turns and add it to my hand" He explained and then removed a card from his deck

"Alright, if I play this right, I might win this" He thought

"Now I summon Kuriboh in defense mode" Atem said summoning the little fur ball to the field (300/200)

"That ends my turn"

Bren just drew a card and silently discarded it

Atem drew his next card and ended his turn; he had no card to play

Bren drew then discarded it, "So this is your final move, Zorc will destroy you and the world will be covered in darkness" Bren said and he went to one knee, he was losing energy fast, his willpower wouldn't last much longer

Atem drew his next card and then the card he removed went to his hand

"It's time, first I play multiply, turning one Kuriboh into five" Atem said summoning five kuriboh

"Now I play the spell Grave Swapper" Atem said playing a spell that looked like a Skeleton arm pulling a Pharaoh to the grave

"With this spell I offer two kuribohs in order to swap all three others with three monsters in my face, so I call upon my three god monsters" Atem cried out

The Kuribohs disappeared and in their place was the three God Monsters

"The three gods can never defeat me, I destroyed all three before I can do it again" Zorc said but then Atem held up one final card

"I play the name of the Pharaoh" He said playing a spell that looked like the Hieroglyphics of Atem

Bren looked confused and Atem smirked

"I can only play this spell only if I have all three god cards on the field, and with it, all three shall unite to become Horakhty the God of Light!" Atem cried out and the three gods disappeared and in their place was the god of light

The god of light let out blinding light and Zorc cried out in pain

"May the darkness be forever banished" Atem said as Zorc was brought to his knees

"All monsters of darkness bow to the light" Atem said and Bren almost looked relieved to see this

"Destroy me Pharaoh and this vessel goes with me" Zorc said and Atem gripped his fist

"BREN!" Russell cried out and Bren chuckled weakly, "Its ok….it was a good run, but in the end light won"

Zorc turned to Bren and Bren said, "Zorc, admit it you lost, your plan to use a descendent to control the world was perfect, but in the end, you lost" Bren said, he coughed up some blood, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to last much longer, Pharaoh, the moment you destroy Zorc and me, the spirits who were sent to the shadows will return…however I will not…heh sorry to disturb you and your eternal rest" Bren said standing tall

"Very well then, Horakhty attack with the Light of Judgment!" Atem cried out and Bren just closed his eyes and his last thoughts were, "I'm sorry"

Once the light disappeared all that was left was Bren's duel disk, the three dark gods began to burn in black flames and soon disappeared from this world as well

Atem fell to his knees and felt his spirit leave this world once again. The world was finally safe.

Russell looked at the duel disk and sighed, "Well Bren…I guess this is goodbye" He thought

The world was safe for now, but it will be in danger once again of course, but for now it was safe…

AN: Finally after over a year this little project is done, I admit not the best way to finish it, but hey can't say I never got it done.


End file.
